You Got To Be Kirin Me
by Fatalis0217
Summary: Someone dying in the real world, and now reincarnated as one of the most mysterious Elder Dragons in the entire Franchise. SI-OC/Kirin. Self-insert. Rated T for now. Reviews pls.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is my third fanfic, this fic is inspired by the stories "The Smartest Pickle" and "I'm a Rathalos". Which by the way are awesome. So yeah this is my second Self-insert fic, so any tips or honest reviews are always obliged.**

* * *

Dying. Huh, it feels really weird to be honest. One moment I was going home from College and the next thing I knew. BOOM! I was struck by lightning. I guess I should've seen it coming given that the weather today was gonna be stormy. Although the weird part was I wasn't really all that worried. I mean dying and leaving my loved ones behind sucks, it really is. But most people are afraid to die, I don't know why. I mean it is an inevitability. But I suppose I accepted and waited for death with open arms a long time ago. And now here I am. Although where is here?

All I can see is nothing but the black void of nothingness. I tried to move but there was something weird. I can feel my body but… It feels different. I tried to move my arms but that was the funny thing… I can't feel any fingers only something hard on my palms. After a while I was starting to see light. My vision while blurry was starting to come together, shapes, colors, and textures were being formed.

'Ugh… Finally I thought I was blind for a minute there.' I thought as I rubbed my eye with my ha- wait a second. I scratched my eye but I feel stiff and prickly hair. Shaking my head, and there's another thing funny, I can feel something heavy on the top of my head. I eventually got a good look at my surroundings and it was strange to say the least. It was beautiful and yet so familiar somehow.

I was in some sort of open field that leads to a forest that again feels like I've seen it before. Lost in my thoughts I suddenly realized that I was standing on all fours but I feel balanced for some reason. And now finally panic sinks in. I was too busy admiring the pastural setting that I forgot about myself. I mean I was just struck by lightning, I should be dead. Although I wouldn't mind if this was heaven, the beauty of nature is always eternal. I noticed a small pond and I immediately walked there. Once I stared into the reflective water my mind went blank. Staring right at me is a creature that I was all too familiar with. Piercing red eyes, spiky electric white mane, and the ever iconic majestic horn of one of the most mysterious elder dragons in my favorite game of all time. One thought only registered in my head.

'I'm a flipping Kirin!' One second later the entire land went into silence as a loud haunting Neighing echoed throughout the forest.

**1 hour later.**

I was pacing around the pond trying to process my thoughts.

'Okay, okay, this is one ironic predicament I got myself into. I mean being struck by lighting is one thing, but my body turning into a Kirin right after? This is either a deity's idea of a cosmic joke or is this my punishment for hunting a lot of Kirin's when I played Monster Hunter back home. Honestly I was hooked at the game, ok more like addicted to it. And one of my most favorite monsters to hunt was the Kirin. Not only is it unique in of itself because while a horse, it's classified as an Elder Dragon, also because it is one of the most beautiful creatures in the game. I mean the sheer majesty of its appearance is absolutely amazing, and the fact that it can call down and absorb lightning at will is incredible. Although that didn't stop me from hunting it a thousand times. No joke I kept count.

So now the sword is on the other hoof, cause like it or not I'm a Kirin. Hmm… maybe this won't be so bad, now I can fully experience what it feels like to be a monster. I've read some fanfics back home about reincarnations in other worlds, some from games, and others in animes, and so for me it was the former. Well you know what they say. 'Never look a gift Kirin in the horn'. (I've always wanted to say that).

'Although. Which Monster Hunter am I?' I started to look around to get in touch with my surroundings. There were a lot of forest levels on every MH game so I'll have to see any iconic landmarks. But first I need a nap, this has been a mentally exhausting day. I laid on the soft grass and closed my eyes as I drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Hours Later. An hour before sunrise**

I woke up with an echoing neigh or yawn. I stood up and traveled along the path outside the forest to see where and which MH world I am. Fortunately during the walk I spotted some bushes that grew some Nulberries and other fruits that satiated my appetite. I wonder if I can feed through lightning. That would be an interesting discovery I mean from what I've seen while playing the games Kirin is one of the monsters that I haven't seen eat something. My thoughts were interrupted however when the ground shook beneath me. I saw some glowing in the distance and immediately galloped there.

I was at a beach and there at the distance confirmed at which MH I am.

'I'm in Monster Hunter World." I thought. I was actually quite giddy to be honest, because MH World is my favorite one of all time. The game itself is really great and it actually has cutscenes compared to the other ones. Now that I got a good look at the forest behind me I felt kinda dumb. I should've known that I was in the ancient forest, but meh live and learn and in my defense I was trying to process my situation first. Now I focused my attention on the explosion in the distance. I have to admit Zorah Magdaros is really scary even from this distance, I can clearly see the living volcano tear the Research Commission's fleets like they were nothing but toys in his swimming pool.

So now a few thoughts are running through my head. Is the main Hunter a man or a woman? And is the Handler really that of a chatterbox as well as a glutton like in the game? And is my life at risk now that I know which timeline I'm in? Because while I'm a person in mind and soul, I am still a Kirin, a relatively harmless Elder Dragon unless provoked or felt threatened. And I know a lot of wannabe hunters would love to hunt me down. But right now my priority is to observe for now and see where I will go from here on out. I know the map of all the areas in the New World by heart now given that I've been playing MH World for a long time, a 1000+ hours of gameplay would do that to a person. So now with my mind forming a plan all I have to do is wait for those two to make landfall. And judging from the rising sunrise I won't be waiting for that long.

**(Ancient Forest – Area 1 campsite) (Handler's POV) **

Oh man, what a trip. The Commission will have a hard time believing what just happened to us. I mean all of us were just sailing by, me with my partner were just about to get acquitted when *CRASH*. A giant living volcanic monster broke surface and it looked like it wasn't bothered by the ships at all. Jeez, the New World sure knows how to make an impression. Luckily my partner and I escaped by grappling onto a wyvern and landed right here. Good thing the tent has a map inside, I marked the location of the Research Commission's base on his map.

When we got a first look at the scenery before us, it totally makes up for the horrible firsthand experience in the New World. It looks so beautiful, the forests back in the Old World have nothing on this view. We can see an Aptonoth herd grazing about in the meadow before us, everything looks so peaceful. But we don't have for sightseeing, we needed to get to the Research Commission's Headquarters and report to them on what happened when we arrived. Fortunately we can see the base from where we are.

We took the path towards the Ancient Forest, but we got quite a welcoming party. We were surrounded by a pack of Jagras. It was a good thing that they lost sight of us when we hid under some bushes, what a bad time to lose our weapons, and I don't think a small knife counts as one. We got out of the deep forest, on the way we found some fresh tracks, I wasn't on guard when suddenly a Great Jagras jumped out and made a quick lunge to devour me. It towered over me, and for a brief moment I thought I was gonna die.

Although I guess it just wasn't my time yet, when someone jumped on top of it, making enough time for me to get up and back away. He was carrying a Greatsword behind his back as he landed on the Great Jagras's back. It tried to shake him off, but it just crashed itself on the fallen tree that blocked our path. An opening presented itself to us and we bolted right out and towards Headquarters. My partner was just behind the monster. We finally made it safe at the gates, but my partner was in a bit of a pickle. The Great Jagras was about to charge at the gate when suddenly an Anjanath jumped out of nowhere and started to flay the monster around with its massive bone crushing jaw.

My partner couldn't get pass the two because it completely blocked the way. He tried to run past but the Anjanath just kept swinging the Great Jagras around, if he moved forward now he may get hit or worse, he might get crushed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! COME ON! GET OVER HERE!" The man who saved us before shouted.

"YOU CAN MAKE IT JUST RUN FOR IT!" I shouted, trying to give some support. Suddenly something strange happened. The sky somehow turned dark all of a sudden and we can hear the crackling of a storm.

***CRACKLE* *CRASH* **

***GROOOOAAAAGHHHH***

A bolt lighting struck the Anjanath causing it to become temporarily paralyzed. It gave my partner the opening he needed to run pass them and right towards us. As he made it, the man who saved us cut the rope holding the gate up, causing it to slam down shut, and good thing too. The Anjanath just recovered from its paralysis and just carried its kill away inside the Ancient Forest. I helped my partner up, seeing that he was a bit shaken from the ordeal.

"Hey! You all right?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so." He said.

"Let's go." The man said as we ran inside and finally made it to the Research Commission Headquarters. Although I couldn't wrap my head around on that lightning strike just now. Was it a sign from someone? Or something?

**(Kirin's 'Me' POV)**

Holy crap. That. Was. AWESOME! To be honest I didn't think that would really work, I mean I just got this body, and yet I just acted on instinct just now. I felt like my horn was some kind of lightning rod as I gathered lighting in it, and my body wasn't bothered by the plasma at all. In fact, the electricity felt like water to me, it was like bathing, except with thousands of volts of electricity. My instincts told me to just call it down and BLAM! The lighting strike crashed on the Anjanath that was blocking, whom I assume was the Handler's partner. AKA the Hero Hunter that's going to slay Xeno'Jiiva in the near future.

I gave a sigh that he finally made it at the safety of the gate. Although what puzzled me was that he almost looks exactly like my character created one back home. The only difference was that his samurai styled hair was colored a deeper shade of red, almost black in fact. Meh. I can live with that. With that said, I headed back into the deep forest of the Ancient Forest to contemplate on what my next move is. If I were to follow the main storyline, then I need to train this body, and figure out how a Kirin's body works. Hopefully I can be of some help in the long run. Because this is my chance to explore this world up close and personal. I just hope I'll live long enough to see it through the end without being hunted, or eaten by Nergigante.

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? This story is heavily inspired by 'I'm a Rathalos', and 'The Smartest Pickle'. I decided a new approach and chose a Kirin. So as I say in my fics, tell me what you think in the reviews and also suggest on what name should I give to the CAC hunter, and maybe perhaps the people NPC's such as the Handler, and Team Leader etc. This is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Discoveries and Powers

As I walked back into the deep jungle of the Ancient Forest, I began to concentrate on my priorities right now. So far I can see that I'm at the very beginning of the storyline. And as of right now if I were to hazard a guess, I think I have a few days, 3 at most to prepare myself for the coming events. So I should practice on getting used to this body first. Jeez, I'm starting to think like Ginyu after swapping to a new body. Unfortunately I don't have opposable thumbs now, but I suppose that's not necessarily a bad thing.

I mean the entire physiology of a Kirin is a total mystery, as well that Kirin can be one of the most powerful Elder Dragon there is, not even other Elders know its entire mystery. A Kushala Daora is one of the most known Elder's, being a Tempest of Wind, and sheds when its skin is all rusted. A Teostra and Lunastra are both rulers of the Flames. Kulve Taroth is a walking super-heated gold mine. Vaal Hazak is an Elder Dragon wearing corpses of dead monsters. Zorah Magdaros is an Elder Ecosystem Catalyst. Xeno'Jiiva is an Alien looking newborn Elder that shoots lasers. And Nergigante is an Elder Eater.

Each and every one of these Elder Dragons has some clarifying information about them. But not much is known about a Kirin entirely, heck even Fatalis has more information to go on than it. Also in a scientific standpoint lightning is a lot hotter than lava.

If lava just got spewed out of a volcano its temperature can reach up to 2,200 Fahrenheit. A lightning bolt's temperature can reach up to 53,000 Fahrenheit, so I can assume that a Kirin can handle the heat a Teostra and Lunastra gives off. Even if Teostra and Lunastra can reach the heat levels of the surface of the sun, it still pales in comparison. The surface of the sun is just 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, so lightning still has a five time lead on the heat scale. And if what I'm theorizing is accurate, then it means I can walk, even dive into lava like it is just warm water. That's a thought I need to prove in the near future. I mean I don't think I've seen a Kirin in a lava map. I don't know if they prefer the forest and Snowy Mountains, or are they really not as fireproof as I thought. Because in the game a Kirin's elemental weakness is fire. So I need to do some experimenting sometime in the future.

For now I need to see what's a Kirin's full potential. I mean I just absorbed lightning earlier like it's nothing and commanded it at will. So there has to a lot more going on than just shooting lightning bolts all Willy nilly all the time like the usual Kirin. Although in the MH World, the Tempered or Arch Tempered did strike my interest. I mean from what the game shows, the Tempered class monsters were basically Veteran class. Meaning they were old and hardened by the rules of Nature. They survived to see another day, it's the game of life, and you either be the hunter or the agile prey. There's no guarantee which of the two will succeed, the strong or the weak.

So now I will have to venture and learn all about my new body now, and I get the feeling that it's gonna be one heck of a run.

* * *

**(1 day later) (Ancient Forest: Morning)**

I let out a yawn and I tell you. It's still taking a bit of getting used to the sound of neighing. While I can't talk with words, unfortunately. I think that other monsters can understand what I was neighing about. And that's when I found out a neat trick around it. Remember in Ben 10 alien force, that Amperi alien named Ra'ad? He can feel and track electrical pulses in the brain of sentient beings, thus allowing him to read minds. So I decided to see if I can use that neat little trick to my advantage.

It took half the day for me to focus enough to feel the electrical pulses in the area around me. So far I can sense about 100 feet around me if I focus hard enough. And it took the rest of the day for me to somewhat read minds. The only reason why it took so long because I did it by using the Aptonoth herd. And as it turns out Aptonoth brain? Not so much room in there for any coherent thoughts except for basic instincts for an herbivore.

So I decided to find something a bit more intelligent looking. And that's when I discovered my Mind Reading ability, I found the Anjanath that I struck earlier with the dead Great Jagras in its mouth. I kept my distance because while I'm an Elder in body, I don't think I can take on a pink fire breathing T-Rex yet, I still need to get used to this body and discover its full potential. When I was in a safe distance to use my mind reading while remaining hidden I was a bit surprise that this trick works. I can hear inside its head that it was perplexed, wondering where that bolt of lightning came from. The only reason it survived the strike was because my lightning didn't have much power in it, but it was enough to temporarily paralyze him.

With a yip for the success I suddenly felt a bit tired from all the excitement and effort of the day. So that's where we are now on the next day. I went deep in the forest to eat a berry and thunderbug breakfast, because I refuse to eat grass like an Aptonoth. Turns out I still need food to live, and I don't know if Kirin were omnivorous or herbivorous because thunderbugs were quite tasty for me, I think that's just because they have the matching element that I am.

After I finished eating I went to the open field of Area 1. This time I have to learn the attacks of Kirin, so far I managed to call down small lightning strikes. The big lightning strikes I can do, but I needed a few seconds to charge up. And the hardest one was the lightning stream, it's the attack that instead of vertical I can electrify the air in a horizontal straight line. Learning all that and trying to master it took me all day. I don't think I got it all mastered yet but I think it's a start in the right direction. Because a normal Kirin might be just using the attacks out of pure instinct, so it gave me the image that if I managed to master my powers then maybe I'll be able to utilize lightning more than just using it for offense and defense.

I don't want to be a one trick pony or Kirin. So I have to practice on what else I can do with my element. Also the reason why a Kirin when enraged turns it's scales into near impenetrable armor is because the scales themselves when supercharged with a large amount of electricity hardens as well as compacts so tightly that it's like my molecular bonds are like airtight. Unfortunately my head, specifically my horn doesn't have such protection so it is my greatest tool and my greatest weakness.

A few hours later and it was already night time, I was about to head back and hit the hay when I picked up an electric pulse in the air. Right now my current range when sensing casually has now reached about 70 feet, I still needed to focus when I try to reach 100 feet. So that means whatever I'm sensing is relatively close by.

_'Woah! A Kirin? Here? I guess the Elder Crossing calls for all Elders.'_ Was the thought of someone, a hunter or a researcher? I can't tell. I looked at the direction of where my senses were picking the thought up. It was the two A-list hunters that the CAC meets before the Handler. I can see them looking right at me, we had a bit of a staring match before I decided to retreat.

Great… So much for hiding… Now they're gonna report back to the Commander. Worst case scenario they're gonna gather some hunters that have experience in dealing with Elders and hunt me down. Or just report in and hopefully they won't send in the Huntsman or the CAC, just the Ecological Research group. Either way my cover's blown and I needed to lay low or move on to another area for a while. I think now's the time to try and see what The Wildspire Wastes look like this time of year. Hopefully I won't run into Nergigante. With that I galloped quickly towards the Wildspires, hopefully the heat will die down here quickly enough for me to go back and see what's happening.

* * *

**(3 days earlier) (Astera) (Handler's POV)**

We finally made it to Astera. It was even more amazing than I could have ever dreamed off. The entrance by itself is a sight to behold, it was a gigantic ribcage of a Titan class monster. It was like nature wanted us to set up base here to learn about the New World. I can see the Commission's shipwreck on top of a two pillars. They really did an amazing job in turning it into a guildhall. We were the last to arrive apparently, the rest of the Fifth fleet already made it here, but not without injuries. We saw the two hunters we met on the ship before everything went south tending to the wounded.

Despite all that, everything seems to be in order. We looked around the Tradeyard. They really have everything set up here. They have the Ecology research group, the Gatherers, Scholars, and Technicians to keep this Commission going. This will definitely help us in finding the answers on what the New World really is about.

We were introduced to the Commander and the Huntsman, both were legends in their own right. He greeted us with open arms. He also reunited us with my Partner's Lynian, the poor guy was having a panic attack when he said he arrived here and was looking for us. After the introductions, the Field Team Leader showed us around Astera. From the quest boards, to the Guildhall, the smithy, and my personal favorite the Kitchen! I'll be hanging around there for a while. The head cook was a very buff Lynian, everyone calls him Meowscular Chef, but I think I'll call him chef for now.

After the orientation we were shown our own personal quarters which was by the Tradeyard. My partner and I immediately unpacked and hit he hay because this had been one hell of a day.

The next morning after a hearty breakfast, my Partner went to the training grounds to practice with his Longsword. I'm not much of a hunter, I prefer gathering and researching monsters, and their habitats. The New World is full of unanswered questions so it's my job to find them. While my partner was training all day. I went to the Ecological research team and compared notes on some monsters, like the one that wrecked our ship and almost killed us. I found out that the monster's name was Zorah Magdaros. In their research they say that he only comes out when it's time for the Elder Crossing and just disappears right after.

It's really perplexing that a monster of that size can just vanish like that, it was just another unanswered question in the list.

After a whole day of research I found my partner completely knocked out on his bed. I guess he really pushed himself if he didn't even bother to remove his sword from his back. I shook my head as I removed it and placed it near the bed post. After a midnight snack I went to sleep quickly, mentally exhausted from all the information I learned about the New World.

On the third day of arriving to Astera, we were sent on a gathering quest for Nulberries because we were all out to treat the wounded from Zorah Magdaros's attack. It was actually a pretty simple quest. The only hitch was the pack of Jagras that tried to ambush us, but my partner took care of them pretty quickly, so we gathered without interruptions. As we headed back after gathering enough Nulberries, we saw the two hunters were talking the Commander about something.

"We saw it! There's one right here in the New World! I don't know how it could get all the way here but it's true! We saw a Kirin!" The hunter exclaimed, sounding really excited at seeing one of the most mysterious Elder Dragon's. And I agree, how could a Kirin get all the way here? That's what always mystifies researchers in the Old World. A Kirin really is a mysterious Elder, it's so rarely sighted that information about its ecology is almost non-existent. The only information we got is that it calls forth lightning at will, as well as the near impervious hide it has when it gets angry.

"Hmm… The Majesty of Lightning has come to the New World… Where is it now?" The Huntsman said as he looked to be reminiscing about something.

"We don't know, we saw it looking right at us. We were about to hightail out of there when it ran away inside the Forest."

"Alright. For now, unless the Kirin shows up again we need to take steps. We don't want to provoke it into striking Astera. So for now we continue as planned." The Commander said. The others saluted and were dismissed. I agree with the Commander on this one. While Kirin are seen very rarely, those who encounter it are even more so to live and tell the tale after a brief fight with it. I don't think even a full set of Gypceros armor can nullify a Kirin's powerful lightning attacks. It may prevent you from being paralyzed but I don't think it'll keep you from being instantly burnt to a crisp.

With that thought in mind, we handed the Nulberries we gathered to the medics. After a job well done my partner and I went for a well-deserved lunch break. Although all this talk about the Kirin did make me wonder. When I was just a little girl I always imagined myself riding a Kirin like one would do an Aptonoth or a Popo. But I don't think it'll appreciate that, Kirin are relatively peaceful in nature unless you attack it first or stand in its way. Either way, you run away or get skewered and electrified if you do provoke a Kirin into a fight. Because I for one like living more than being turned into an overcooked piece of meat.

* * *

**AN: My apologies for not updating in so long. Just been busy with personal stuff. But I'm very thankful for the reviews and favs to this story. Also there's a reference here from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. I'll shout out in the next chapter to those who can spot, if you played the game or heard the music then you'll probably know right away. So this is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Impressions

**AN: I'm a writer of my written word and here's the shout out. **

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane**

**Doomagedon**

**Yes I've been writing this story while listening to "Rules Of Nature", it's a really motivating song. Anyways I love that people are liking this story so far. Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

**(Ancient Forest) (SI/Kirin's POV)**

Okay going to the Wildspire Waste as a Kirin was not really a good idea. Reason? Well it completely slipped my mind that I was a walking bolt of lightning, and as science proves that when lightning strikes or touches sand it tends to leave a bit of a trail behind. When I first took my first step at the sandy grounds of the Wildspire Waste I left a really obvious trail of petrified lightning. I didn't want to take a risk in something or someone tracking me, because I can't really hide when all they have to do is follow the trails I leave behind in the sandy terrain.

So with no other choice I decided to go back to the Ancient Forest and contemplate on my next move. As of now I have a good grasp on my powers so far, I've already gotten used to the Kirin's basic move set. Lightning Strikes, Charged Lightning Strike, and Lightning Stream. As of now I decided to wander around for a bit and think of any possible powers that I may acquire. I'm safe for now, given that I haven't felt any hunters nearby, but I can sense the electric pulses of other organisms in the forest.

As I walked at an even pace in the deep jungles of the Ancient Forest a Kula-Ya-Ku ran past me. You know it's really funny, in the Old World a Yian-Kut-Ku was an absolute pest to fight because it kept swinging its tail around and it keeps spitting fire balls when it's mad. But a Kula-Ya-Ku was actually even worse because it was a bit smarter than its cousin in the Old World. It can dig up and use big rocks to block attacks from the front and use said rock to smash enemies into a paste.

Although when that thing passed me, I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Oh hell…" A deep masculine voice brought my attention to two hunters that was about a good 10 feet away from me. Not just any two hunters, but the hunters that I want to keep my distance from. Yup it's the CAC hunter and the Field Team Leader. Now I remember why that Kula-Ya-Ku seemed familiar, well now I know when I am in the story. That was probably the Kula-Ya-Ku that wrecked the secondary campsite in the deep jungle of the Ancient Forest.

But now I'm in a bit of a pickle, because I don't think I'm ready or at all for that matter. We were having a staring match for who knows how long, non-dared to move a muscle because they might think I'll charge, or that they'll withdraw their blades. Right now the CAC Character is wielding an Insect Glaive one of the most maneuverable weapons in the game. I decided to sense what's going on inside their heads.

'Oh hell… Just our luck… Okay, this can be avoided. Slow and steady, walk back.' Was the thought of the Field Team Leader, as he raised his arm to his companion as he and the CAC slowly backed away from me. I'm not gonna lie, I'm enjoying the way they're backing away from me because they're afraid that I may strike them down. Back in my old life I wasn't really intimidating looking, but I can fight because I learned and taught martial arts in High School. So it does give me a bit of pride that right now I was intimidating. I raised my head in the direction of a very familiar voice.

"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME! Uh…" Was the ever familiar voice of the Handler as she skidded to an abrupt halt when she saw me.

'Oh Popo crap…' was the one thought inside her head. I wanted to laugh but I don't think they'll take it as a good sign. The three still slowly backed away. As for me? I decided to have a bit of fun with them.

I slowly, yet with grace, walked forward with my eyes firmly planted on them. They froze, stiff as a statue as I approached them. I can hear the Field Team Leader panicking, his thoughts were on how to escape, let alone survive if worse comes to worst. Because they lack the experience and weapons in fighting Elders for now, the only ones that can are the Commander, The Admiral, The Seeker, and The Huntsman.

When I was just about 2 feet away from them I stopped. As of now I was about approximately 491.42 in size. That's still small in Kirin standards because the largest recorded was about 600 above. And now I slowly leaned my head towards the Handlers inventory bag because I sense a lot of thunderbugs inside, and I am feeling a bit hungry right now. But to keep up appearances, I sniffed the bag as the Handler slowly reached inside and pulled out a thunderbug. She slowly raised it towards me, albeit shakily.

"I-I-I-Is… Th-this w-wh-what you w-want?" She shakily said out loud. She raised the squirming insect in front of me. And I decided to give her a break and ate it without biting her hand off. I savored the insect, as well as the looks on their faces. And when I finished, she took it as a sign and grabbed for another one. This went on until her bag was out of thunderbugs. She went stiff when she realized this. Now she's panicking that I might attack them now. Well, I've had my fun so might as well leave with an impression. I slowly leaned my face closer to her and flared my nostrils, she closed her eyes as the air I let out buffered her hair. Then I finally galloped away from them, neighing as I did. Although what I said was 'Thanks for the meal!' I did hear a slight rustle back there. Meh, probably nothing.

* * *

**(Astera) (Tradeyard) (Night time: Handler's POV) **

Ugh… What just happened…? I can hear voices all around me… one of them is Kazuma, my partner. And Jiro, the Field Team Leader. I can also hear the voice of the Commander. They're talking about something, and why does it have to be so close to me?

"And you're saying… it just left?" The Commander said.

"I know it's kinda hard to believe. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't with them. But I swear it just left." Jiro said to his Grandfather.

"After feeding it… thunderbugs?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow…

Thunderbugs? What are they…? Oh… Now I remember. I groaned as I laid back… Oh my gosh! I thought I was dead back there! When I saw it, I just froze and my life just flashed before my eyes! I never would've realized that a Kirin could look so mystical, as well as scary as all heck. I mean I kept thinking that I'd be struck down by lightning, or gouged by its sharp horn. But for some reason, it just wanted the thunderbugs I gathered in my bag. That was the fascinating part, because no one has ever seen a Kirin feed or get close to a human for that matter. It really was an amazing, and terrifying experience for me.

I groaned as I woke up and rose from the med bed. Kazuma and the rest saw me and asked if I was alright. They told me that I lost consciousness after the Kirin left, Jiro was afraid that it was about to attack me when it got close. Fortunately that wasn't the case. Kazuma said that when it left they carried me back to base as they continued the hunt for the Kula-Ya-Ku. It didn't take long for them to take it down and restore the campsite. So that was a relief.

The Commander then began to question me about what happened. I told him what Jiro and Kazuma told him earlier, confirming that it wasn't made up. He still finds it hard to believe that the Kirin just upped and left after I fed it. Not that I blame him, I mean normally Kirins attack when hunters got close to it for too long. After he was done questioning he left and had a meeting with the Huntsman and the Ecological Team, probably trying to confirm or find anything about things like these happening.

This was probably a first in history. I mean that was as close to a Kirin as you can get without fighting it. And I was holding my breath the entire time it was in front of us. But right now, I need to eat for a while to calm myself down. I joined Kazuma in the dining area and we kept eating in order to process if what happened earlier was real. And process if that was just normal Kirin, or something even more because of the New World. Perhaps another mystery to add to the long list of questions we all have about the New World.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. Kirin and three characters have come face to face. Also tell me if you like the names of the CAC and Field Team Leader. Kazuma is the name I used for my character when I first played Monster Hunter World. Also thanks for the support and remember please review and tell me what you think. This is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Enlightning Experience

**(Ancient Forest) (3****rd**** person POV)**

Within the deep jungles of the Ancient Forest, the deep neigh panting of a heavily injured Kirin echoes through. The Kirin was covered in scratches to severe deep gashes and bite marks that would've proved fatal were it not of its supercharged charged body that accelerates the cauterizing of the open wounds as it crackles with electricity. Finally reached its safe zone, it dropped like a stone on the soft ground and began its rest. If one would take a closer look of its face, you can faintly see the slight twitch of its lips trying to face upwards. Despite the horrible state it was in, it was showing a sense of pride, joy, and excitement.

**(SI/Kirin POV)**

Now I know what you're thinking. 'How the hell did I get f**ked up like this?' Well I managed to unlock a new power that will really blow everyone's minds in wonder about why other Kirin's can't do this.

* * *

**(Flashback) (Wildspire Waste)**

I was actually practicing on something, in order for me to venture out to the Wildspire Waste without the risk of being tracked. So I began to practice in controlling the electricity on my hooves, due to the fact that my body is completely surrounded by electricity. It took a bit of concentration to do, but I managed to reduce the amount of electricity in my hooves in order for me to not leave a trace.

As I tested it out by taking a step. I waited for about a second and as I removed my hoof, the sand wasn't petrified but a bit scorched leaving a mark of my hoof. Okay a lot better than leaving crystalized sand. Now knowing that the test was a success I began to walk further in the Wildspire Wastes. As I reached the large Oasis I looked back behind and I can see that most of the marks were now fading away by the winds. Okay, so far so good. Now, time for some sightseeing.

I was afraid of walking on the water because of feedback, but my fears were all for naught. Thank goodness. As I walked and jumped down towards the caves that lead to the Rathian nest I sensed a presence of a monster, although what's strange was that its brain activity was rather weak, it was a Barroth that came out limping, that was covered in, what looked like spikes? Huh? That's weird…

…WAIT… SPIKES?! Oooooooh… shit…

***CRASH* "GRRRRRRRRR"** was the sound that resonated just behind me. I didn't need to turn around, already knowing what's behind me. The only logical thing to do now is… RUN LIKE HELL!

I jumped up the small waterfall and quickly ran as fast as I could. But apparently flight really beats running, because… ***CRASH*!** The Nergigante dive bombed at me. The impact launched me back and I hit the small flat rock that was in the middle of the water. Ugh… that really hurts. I was on my feet when it charged at me with claws withdrawn, I wasn't fast enough and it managed to slash me across my hide. I neighed at the searing pain its claws caused.

Ignoring the pain for now, I began to run around it in circles as well as at the same time launching lightning strikes at it. The lightning manages to break off the spikes on its front legs and wings, but I didn't let up knowing that it can easily generate more spikes. It worked for a minute before it unleashed its rage mode, now its spikes were now solid steel which is the moment that I was waiting for. I stopped running and began to concentrate on a charged lightning strike. The Nergigante began to run towards me, poised to attack but it was too late and I finally finished charging and struck.

***CRASH* **was the sound of my attack hitting dead on creating a cloud of smoke. I let out a breath of relief, but was cut short when I sensed its thoughts. **'HUNGRY! MUST FEED!'** It thought as I was too late to dodge. It tackled me down and began biting and clawing at me. Despite the constant attacks and painful chomps I managed to concentrate enough for me to go into supercharged mode. However despite my scales hardening this thing just kept on attacking and with its ironed claws it's beginning to scratch my supposed indestructible supercharged body.

I began to launch some lightning attacks on it in hopes of it loosening its grip, luckily it did the trick and I managed to get up and got some distance. But that didn't last long as I begin to feel the damage this thing caused. Dammit! I'm not ready for this level yet. I'm running on fumes now and literally on my last legs. The Nergigante recovered from the attacks and it flapped its wings and ascended, preparing for a dive bomb. My thoughts were now about panicking because I wouldn't be able to dodge or survive it.

'What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I… wait!?' Oh sweet Elders let's just hope I pull this off.

As the Nergigante flew straight at me, going for another dive bomb. I closed my eyes and begin to do something that I've been theorizing since the beginning I used my lightning powers.

**10 meters.**

Lightning begins to run through my body.

**5 meters.**

I can feel my body running at lightning speeds.

**2 meters.**

I opened my eyes and… ***KROOOOOM*** ***CRASH*!** Was the respective sound of me and the Nergigante. However at its landing site the Nergigante was looking all around, trying to look for me. When it couldn't find it, it let out a loud roar of frustration and decided to cut its losses and flew away.

As for me?

**(Ancient Forest) (Flashback over)**

*Pant, pant, pant.* Oh man, I can't believe that actually worked. I finally learned "Overcharge". As the name implies and it's a higher level than my Supercharge. I take it a step higher but this time instead of just the outside I supercharge the inside as well, causing my mind and body to run at an abnormal rate causing my perception of time to slow down. Not only that, my motor skill's also amplified the same amount causing me to literally to move as fast as lightning. Although it has one major drawback.

This idea actually came into my mind when I was thinking about dragon ball z, more specifically Goku's Kaio-ken. I theorized that if I try to supercharge my internal organs like my heart, muscles, and brain I can possibly enhance myself for a short period, like my perception of time and reaction time. Although I can feel the drawback kicking in. When I used it to escape Nergigante I can see the world around me run into slow motion. But given my damaged state I didn't have much time to keep the Overcharge going for long, so I ran as fast as I could back into the Ancient Forest and that's where the drawback kicked in.

Despite that I'm a walking lightning rod, my organs such as my heart and brain can only handle so much stress from the Overcharge. If I push too much then my heart can possibly and literally explode, or my brain will burn itself out. So I should try and practice it first until I can get used to the stress, even while I'm resting I can feel my heart rapidly pounding, it felt like a machine gun is firing inside my chest.

Heh… despite the near death experience, I can say without a doubt that this was a very productive day. *Yawn*. Huh… And I guess my body agrees with me. Hehehe. Oh man… you would think that having no opposable thumbs would be a nightmare, but truthfully? I'm actually liking this body, the potential of a Kirin's power is really something. I do sometimes wonder if Elder Dragons have any unique enhanced forms. Like a Pink Rathian or Azure Rathalos, stuff like that. Meh, just another thing on my mental list of things to do in this world. I sighed deeply as I went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yep. Another inspired power from another show. Yeah… Is it bad? Well I guess you can tell me in the reviews. This is Fatalis0217, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 HTTYMH

**How to Train Your Monster/Hunter**

**(Astera: Canteen) (3****rd**** POV) (4 days after Kirin vs. Nergigante)**

***MUNCH* *MUNCH* *GULP***

That was the sound of the Handler, Kira and her partner Kazuma enjoying a well-deserved feast after all the work they've put on these past 4 days.

**(Handler's POV)**

Aaaah… ***BURP***. Oops! Excuse me. But boy did that hit the spot. I can't believe the things me and Kazuma have been doing these last few days. Well, after I woke up, the Scholars and Research teams swarmed Jiro, Kazuma and I. Asking question after question about the face to face encounter with the Kirin. We told them what we told the Commander and they really wrote everything down. It was like they just found the meaning of life, well in this case a Kirin's life. And I guess you can't really blame them, this will help a lot in terms of discovering a Kirin's behavior and ecology, as well as what to do when you get too close to one.

I'm still a bit shaken, I mean how many can say that they just fed a Kirin and got away unstruck? It was a scary experience, but it was a really cool one too. Kirins really are mysterious Elder Dragons, some say if you're not a Hunter, you can only see a Kirin once in a lifetime. And if you're a B list Hunter or below and you see a Kirin, then you can only escape once and won't be so lucky the next time, if you live through the first time that is. Only Veteran Hunters such as the Huntsman, the Commander, and the Admiral can challenge a Kirin and win. Even I don't think Kazuma is strong enough to take on one, at least not yet, given that he doesn't have an Elder weapon yet.

Oh man. After that, on the next day we found a piece of molten rock that came from Zorah Magdaros, and for some bizarre reason it seemed to agitate a local Pukei-Pukei. So the Commander tasked Kazuma and me to take care of it. Now I'm not really a Hunter, I'm more of a Gatherer, but I help my partner whenever I can. I heal him up with some potions or antidotes that I carry with me, and set some traps while Kazuma leads the monster right into it. And I always cook for the two of us before we start our quest. You can't hunt properly on an empty stomach after all.

After the Pukei-Pukei was dealt with, the Commander gave us a new task on the next day. This time we were to protect some Scholars while they research another piece of slag from Zorah Magdaros in the Wildspire Waste. It was smooth traveling from here to there, the moment we reached the slag however that's when things went haywire. A Barroth appeared and attempted to crush us. Fortunately Kazuma distracted it as I escorted the Scholars to safety. After that Kazuma defeated the Barroth and we were finally safe to study it without any more incidents.

But after that… one of the Scholars was separated from the group, so Kazuma and I went out to search for him. But on the way we found some strange bone spikes on some of the trees. And when we finally found him, he was hiding next to a dead Barroth that was covered in the same spikes, whatever killed it. It's something we haven't seen before in the New World. After we managed to calm him down a Jyuratodus jumped out of the water and dragged the dead carcass to feast on. Kazuma stayed to fight while I helped the Scholar back to safety. After ensuring he was safe back at the camp I hurried back to help Kazuma, but as it turns out he already killed it, with a sharp stab right at the top of its head directly stabbing the brain killing it instantly by his Insect Glaive.

So with that done the Scholars were able to research in peace. We were called back after completing the quest. So here we are finally able to eat some delicious food courtesy of Meowscular Chef, man that feline can cook a mean steak. While I'm no slouch in the kitchen, I don't think any chef is on the same level as he is.

***BUUUUUUUURP*** that was Kazuma by the way. Man he sure can pack it in, that was a lot louder than mine and we were eating the same amount. After that Kazuma immediately worked it all off by going to the training grounds again. As for me? I was sleeping like a baby after a good midnight snack.

It was the next morning when someone came knocking on my door.

"Kira? Are you up yet? It's already noon and the Commander has a quest for us!" That was Kazuma's voice.

With a long yawn I freshened and geared up as Kazuma and I meet up with the Commander. What's weird was at the meeting table the Commander was with the Ecological research team and Jiro was there as well. I'm getting the feeling that I know where this meeting is leading to. At the meeting Kazuma greeted everyone around the table.

"Commander! You have called for us?" Kazuma saluted. I rolled my eyes, he's such a boy scout.

The Commander then began the meeting and the Ecological research team looked really excited about it beginning. I can see the head researcher shaking with excitement. While Jiro looked anxious for some reason.

"Good, let's get this over with. But first, good work with your last mission. It provided the researchers enough data to learn more about Zorah Magdaros' movements across the continent. But for now they need time to compile the data to gain a more accurate calculation. However for this quest, you will be helping the Ecological Research team with a different Elder Dragon." The Commander looked at the two of us expectantly, roughly giving us the idea which Elder he's talking about.

"This is about the Kirin, isn't it?" I said, and if I were to be honest, I'm shaking either from anxiety or something else.

"That's right. Jiro just reported that it is currently asleep near Base camp 1 over by the Aptonoth herd. We don't know how long it will stay that way so the Eco research team has requested for you two to accompany them for this one. For you two have already encountered this Kirin and it would lessen the chance for it to attack if it sees a familiar face."

I guess that would make some sense, I mean from what few details there are about a Kirin, I seem to recall that they were more intelligent than most of the other Elders out there, their somewhat peaceful nature supports that theory. One of the most solid theories that the only reason Kirins attack immediately is because that they don't like the sight of weapons on anybody, they would feel threatened and would automatically defend themselves. I guess that would somewhat explain why it got really close to me, or that it just wanted the Thunderbugs I had in my pouch that day. Whatever the reason the Commander gave us this quest to better our understandings on the Kirin and maybe help us better understand Elder Dragons as a whole.

So with the details were all said and done, we prepped ourselves with our most lightning resistant armor. Kazuma switched Glaives, he swapped with the fire element Glaive because if worse comes to worst then fire was the best way to stagger a Kirin given their weakness towards fire and flee. The quest will be considered a success even if we retreat, as long as the Ecological research team were satisfied with any data they can gather on it, even a tiny discovery will be enough. So after a quick feast at the Canteen we headed out.

It wasn't a long trip really, we already reached the area in 5 minutes flat. We can see the Aptonoth herd casually grazing and minding their own business. It didn't take long for us to spot the ever glowing form of the Kirin. It was fast asleep on a flat rock by the pond, even when asleep its majestic glow is really a sight to behold. The Research team were now prepping up their notes and one of them pulled out a big basket full of thunderbugs out of the cart.

"Alright! The time has finally come! Oh~ I bet the other Scholars back in the Old World would give a limb or two just to stumble on an opportunity like this one!" The Head Researcher said in glee. I shook my head, while it is exciting, researchers do sometimes forget about the dangers that comes with their line of work. I guess that's why Hunters are requested for a job like this.

"So what's the plan?" Kazuma asks.

"Well first we have to get these thunderbugs near, or if possible, in front the Kirin. After that we wait until it wakes up and observe what it will do once it sees the thunderbugs. And yes it is as simple as that, we would like to observe the dietary habits of the Elder Dragon first. Although if I may be so bold to ask, perhaps we can further observe its behavior as long as we don't alert him? This is an Ecological researchers dream after all! To further observe the ever elusive Kirin!" The Head Researcher began to ramble again, but Kazuma and I know the stakes in this quest, it would be really helpful to everyone if we can discover what makes this Elder Dragon tick, maybe we may even be able to find out their origins. Ok, I think that maybe too farfetched, nonetheless as long as we discover anything new about the Kirin then that's a victory in our books.

"Soooo… who would like to volunteer and place this near him…." The Head researcher sheepishly says. Everyone in the group, including Kazuma slowly turned their heads towards me. I gave a deep sigh. Really?

"AAARRGH! Alright fine! But you're paying for my meals for the next week for this Kazuma! CLEAR?!" I whisper shouted in front of his face, not loud enough to startle the local wildlife but enough to get my point across. Kazuma just saluted and nodded rapidly. Good. I guess this might be worth it, because everyone in the Old World and Astera knows about my legendary appetite, heck I even heard rumors that I was a human Deviljho. HA! That one's my favorite.

The Head Researcher gave me the basket and I sneakily walked towards the sleeping Elder Dragon. I held my breath for the entire sneak. We were set up just about 100 feet away. From what felt like forever I finally reached it, I was about 10 feet away from it and slowly, I placed the basket just about near in front of him. I silently breathed a sigh of relief, with my mission done I slowly started to make my way back to the team, but just then a brief gust of wind blew some dust on my face.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Oh no! I clamped my nose shut to prevent me from sneezing, but resistance was futile.

"**ACHOO!**" My sneeze was loud enough to spook the Aptonoth herd. I froze on the spot when I heard movement right behind me. And the ever familiar sound of it neighing awake. I slowly, very slowly, turned around and there it is staring right at me.

'Ohhhh… if I live through this Kazuma, you will be paying for my meals for the rest of the YEAR!' I shouted in my head. I was shaking in fear when it spotted me, and then it turns its sight to the basket of Thunderbugs. One of them crawled out of the basket and right towards me, the Kirin never lost sight of it. Deciding to do something very risky and maybe it might save my life again. I slowly picked up the Thunderbug and presented to the Kirin like I did before.

Just like the first time it slowly walked towards the insect but this time it turned out different, because just as it opened its mouth to eat it, it suddenly steps back and got into a defensive stance. I was beginning to panic thinking that it may start attacking, but its eyes were locked not on my face, but on my armor. Tracing its line of sight, I saw that it was staring at the carving knife on my hip pocket. I realized that it may think I'm a threat so I quickly removed it and dropped it. But the Kirin remained vigilant and kept staring at it. So I kicked away and it followed where it was going, I don't think it sees it anymore because it turned its gaze back at me and loosened its posture.

Phew. Crisis one averted, how many still? I have no idea. It then continued its walk towards the Thunderbug in my hand, and once again it ate it without biting my hand off. Okay this is good, I just have to keep this up and I may escape without fainting this time. I suddenly jumped in fright when it began to get closer to me. I tried to walk back, but I tripped and fell back. It was now staring down at me and it's really intimidating to look at from this angle.

I didn't dare to make another move or else it might provoke it to attack. It lowers its head to face mine and we began a short staring contest before I heard a gurgling noise coming from it. As it turns out that noise was it regurgitating half of the body of the thunderbug I just fed it right on my lap. Then it took a step back and looked at me expectantly.

I looked at the thunderbug at my lap then back at him. It took me a while to figure out, but I think it wants me to eat it! Seriously? I looked at it and for whatever reason I think it just read my thoughts because it gestures its head towards the Thunderbug. I don't which is worse, not eating it and possibly offend into striking me. Or eating it and lose my appetite for a week.

'Grrrrr! I'm gonna get you back for this Kazuma!' I growled in my head. The things I do for life. I held my breath and slowly picked up the half eaten insect, I looked at it and the Kirin back and forth. It never broke its gaze towards me. So steeling my nerves, and stomach. I ate it in one quick bite. UGH! The taste wasn't the worst part, it was the fact that it was covered with Kirin slime! As I swallowed, I resisted the urge to throw up, I almost failed but I didn't want to die like this.

After that I just noticed that the Kirin was now face to face with me again. Its nostrils flared at me again, I closed my eyes and waited for something happen, maybe it'll leave again like the first time. Something did happen because I felt something slimy touch my cheek and all the way up my head. I opened my eyes and just realized that it just licked me. Does that mean it likes me? This was a whole new territory for the Researchers and me. This will definitely be one for the books.

I decided to do something very dumb and very daring. Slowly, I stretched out my hand to reach towards it but it suddenly turned around picked up the basket of Thunderbugs with its mouth and ran off into the Ancient Forest again. Neighing all the way. I didn't break sight of it as it disappears in the trees and into the deep jungle. And once again I felt dizzy, my already stressed out brain was aching from all of the things that happened today. My vision slowly faded into darkness as the last thing that I remember was the sound of Kazuma's voice and the excited chatter of the Ecological Research Team.

**(Ancient Forest: Jungle area) (SI/Kirin POV)**

'Hehehehe~ Ain't I a little stinker?'

* * *

**AN: Yup... I just did that... Hope you find it a bit funny because I had a really fun time writing this one. Since last chapter was the Kirin focused one. I decided to do this one as a Handler, now known as Kira (By the way I hope you like the name) focused chapter. I also hope that you like that I used Kira as a support type member instead of the CAC's Lynian companion, I wanted to do something a bit different. So with my piece said, hope you like this chapter, be honest with your reviews because it will help me improve, this is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Square One?

**Back to square one?**

**(Ancient Forest) (Kirin POV: Right after Kira fainted)**

'Hmm. Kira and Kazuma. Interesting names and I think some R.O.B. is really playing a bad joke on my expense. If the CAC or Kazuma might possibly be another me from another dimension then this is one messed up joke about Konosuba.' I thought. After the events that transpired not 10 minutes ago. I finished eating the whole basket of Thunderbugs, courtesy of my new friend Kira. Interesting name I guess, she is a killer when it comes to eating.

You know one of the things I disliked about MH: World is the real lack of effort when it came to naming the NPC's. The only thing that they got were Titles, it really takes the storytelling a bit of a letdown. But now that I'm in this world I guess it goes without saying that here, the NPC's now have names. The only names I got from Kira were her partner Kazuma and some guy named Jiro. I guess I'll think about it later.

Anyway I've been really busy these last 4 days. After that dance with death by Nergigante and finally learning Overcharge I've been practicing it these last few days. After that long needed rest my body finally cauterized and somewhat healed the injuries that Elder Eater inflicted on me. It was the next day of that incident that I began to practice Overcharge. On the second day I calculated on how long I can continuously maintain that state, and I can approximately maintain Overcharge for about 5 minutes at minimum and 10 minutes if I push myself.

Although each use has a big downside. When I stopped at 5 minutes I was so exhausted that it took about an entire hour for me to catch my breath and even then my heart rate hardly slowed down and it gave me a splitting headache. After that I pushed for 10 minutes, and the end result wasn't pretty. Right after I reached the 10 minute mark I immediately blacked out and found myself awake the next day with my body sore as all heck.

Then at the fourth day, before Kira's encounter, I managed to find a bit of a compromise with the technique. If I use it in short bursts like what I did to escape Nergigante the exhaustion is not as bad as it could've been. I can use it to zip at a distance and stop, the drawback wasn't even noticeable until I used it in burst about 5 times in a 10 minute timespan. That means I can keep fighting if I use it sparingly in quick short bursts. But the good news was, my body can adapt to the strain of the Overcharge with each use. It can take a while and I don't know how far I can push my body to use Overcharge, but maybe one day I can continuously use it almost indefinitely if my body gets used to it enough. Although I don't know when that can happen, it may take me weeks, months, and perhaps years, but it is achievable, right after a couple of painful moments that is.

As of right now all I can do is focus on strengthening my body to use Overcharge, because that maybe my most powerful power in my body's arsenal. Monsters and hunters can't hurt me if they can't keep up with my speed. And at the same time I can spearhead them with my horn while in Overcharge, they won't see it coming. I can picture it now, moving at the speed of lightning and attacking from almost every direction. Sometimes I wish I have hands now because if I do I might be able to somewhat do something similar to Hit's **"I keep Improving"** Ultimate from Dragon ball Fighterz. Zipping around my opponent and hitting their vitals with pinpoint accuracy. ***SIGH*** Well an Elder can dream.

***OOOOF*** my daydreaming was cut short because I felt something jump on my back. Ok scratch that, I can feel 'someone' stabbing my back. Normally a monster would panic and try to shake the Hunter off, but for me? I can understand why in the game that stabbing while on the monsters back only counts as 1 damage because the knife attacking me was just as painful as Vespoid stings. After the bloody fight with Nergigante my body not only healed, but toughened my scales to another level. Now whenever I Supercharge, my scales are now almost practically impenetrable.

The knife wasn't even scratching the surface of my scales. Although I did stagger a bit back when I got a face full of an explosive shot. Ok, that hurt because it hit my face, a Kirin's only weak point even when Supercharged. Although the good thing was it knocked off the Hunter that was on my back. I spotted the shooter. It was a Huntress, she wore a set of Tobi-Kadachi armor and an Anjanath Bowgun in hand ready to fire. The other one was a Hunter who wore the same set of armor, but his weapons were a pair of Rathian dual blades.

Hmm. I don't know who these two are? Probably some other Hunter NPC's that was never mentioned in the game. I guess I should've expected other A list hunters, because this isn't a game anymore, this is the real Monster Hunter World, meaning that there are other Hunters out there doing their jobs and slaying all kinds of monsters. Perhaps some may even pose a real threat to me. As of right now the only real Hunter threats to my existence were the Commander, The Huntsman, and the Admiral, and maybe after a while and along the way, Kazuma. I can think about that later, because right now this is my first fight with real Hunters.

"Dammit! Watch your fire Sarah!" The Hunter shouted to his partner who's now identified as Sara.

"Shut up Shiro! You were in the way!" Okay, Sarah and Shiro. Interesting. For a pair of two A list Hunters attacking an Elder Dragon, they're poorly uncoordinated. When it comes to Elder Dragons, absolute cooperation was a must, even in the games, because you won't last that long if you fight with your teammates while fighting an Elder Dragon.

Well might as well tryout my powers on them for now. So with that said I tested them out first. Calling down a few lightning strikes on them they barely dodged the barrage. Next was lightning stream that they weren't able to dodge and it left their armor somewhat a bit charred even for a lighting resistant armor. While true, lightning resistant armor can help you resist getting paralyzed. It doesn't help you much from the extreme heat of the plasma frying you to a crisp. Especially when it comes from the Elder of Lighting.

They staggered a bit to get on their feet. The Hunter Shiro charged at me with blades in hand, while Sarah was firing piercing bullets at me. Shiro tries to cut me with an onslaught of blades of fury but it only served to scratch my scales. The piercing bullets however did some bit of damage. While my scales were tough it wasn't enough to completely block the namesake of the bullet type so it managed to graze me. That hurt really, but the pain couldn't hold a candle compared to the devastating iron claws of an enraged Nergigante. Those were really painful.

Charging up, I activated Supercharge and now the piercing bullets just bounces off my body completely. I dodged the ones that were aimed at my head because that would really cause damage. And I pushed back Shiro using my horn to parry his dual blade attacks. Using my lighting strikes again, this time they weren't able to dodge in time and were now paralyzed on the ground. Now helpless, I'm deciding whether to finish them off or not, because I don't think I have it in me to kill another Human being even though I'm technically an Elder Dragon, I'm still a human in mind.

Once again my thought process was interrupted when something was heading towards my face and then…

***FLASH*** **'GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'**

OKAY! Now I can see, or not see in this case how a flash bomb can cause a monster to act the way they do. Because, **OWWWWWW! MY EYES!** And closing them barely helps, because right now all I can see is bright white even with them painfully shut. I continue to shake my head to try and lessen the pain. **GRRRRAAAAAHHHH**! It felt like I stared directly at the sun for too long!

"COME ON YOU TWO! UP AND AT'EM!" I heard the ever familiar voice of the Field Team Leader, as well as the sound of a cart rolling. Probably the cart that was used to carry unconscious Hunters when they bite off more than they can chew. While in my blinded and confused state I can hear some Palicos helping him carry the unconscious two on the cart. And as I heard the Palicos wheel them off, I can hear the thoughts of the Field Team Leader.

_'Oh…. Grandpa, Kira and the Eco Team won't like this…'_ He thought as he fled the area and back to Astera.

It took another minute for my vision to turn to normal and even then it was still a little blurry. Ugh. Okay mental note, if a flash bomb is about to be thrown or even flashbugs close eyes IMMEDIATELY! I never wanted to experience that again. Well, might as well sleep the rest of the day off and recover my eyes for now. Grrrr! I hate flash bombs. ***YAWN*** ***Snore* *Snore***….

**(Astera) (Kira's POV: Present time)**

The first time I fainted, I was woken up by the constant talking of Kazuma, Jiro and the Commander about what happened with the Kirin the first time. But this time? I was woken up the same way, although just a bit different…

"YOU DID WHAT!" I jumped completely awake now at the sound of the Commander shouting. I instantly stood up and checked what happened. And I see a sheepish looking Jiro, a stern looking Kazuma, a furious looking Commander and Eco team researchers. And the cowering forms of Sarah and Shiro, two other A list Hunters from the fifth fleet. The Eco Team Researchers were having a fit with the two, but what did they do?

"Uh..? Did I miss something?" I asked. Completely lost at the situation before me. My question drew the attention of everyone in front of me.

"Sorry for waking you again Kira… But we kinda… have a bit of ugh… problem right now…" Jiro awkwardly said while he scratches the back of his head.

"These two AMATEURS! Have possibly jeopardized all our work with the Kirin!" The head of the Ecological Research Team exclaimed while grumbling on his notes.

"What were you thinking? Engaging a Monster, an Elder at that, right after completing your mission. Why didn't you just return back to base?" The Commander said very sternly. The two just couldn't find an answer, they were too afraid to talk right now.

"Now look what you've done! This might possibly set us back to square one! Now it might not trust us or even Kira anymore into coming near us!" Kazuma was the one who shouted that one. What did he mean set us back to square one? And what does it have to do with the Kirin I kinda befriended? Wait don't tell me…

"Did… you two… attack it by any chance…?" I quietly asked, fearing the answer.

"Worse… not only did these two attack it unprovoked… But I had no choice but to blind it with a flash bomb in order for me to save these sorry excuse for Hunters back to Astera…" Jiro was the one to answer that and from the tone of his voice, he regrets blinding it. Now he's afraid that it may attack him from now on because of what he did. Not that I blame him, the Kirin I mean.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at the situation right now… This might affect my progress with the Kirin, now I'm scared that it may never trust me again…

"So… what are we going to do now?" I asked. Afraid of what the answer might possibly be.

"Right now, I'm putting these two on scouting duty for a while. As for the Kirin… Hmm… I don't know… There's a chance that this incident may be salvageable, but from the progress you've made with it, it's possible that its trust in you may be unaffected. But for now we don't know its whereabouts and it might be a while before it shows itself again. So for now we wait." The Commander finished before walking away.

*Sigh* well there's no use in worrying about what happened now. I just have to pray for the best and hope that it doesn't strike me down when we meet again. So right now I pulled Kazuma by the ear and dragged him to the Canteen because right now I'm very much hungry and I intend to eat to my heart's content without worrying about paying, because right now Kazuma owes me the rest of the years' worth of eating because I can still taste the half eaten Thunderbug in my mouth and I won't stop until I can't taste it anymore.

* * *

**AN: There. A lot of people were talking about me referencing Konosuba and I couldn't find an opportune way to put it in, so now I manage to find it in this chapter. Okay I'm exhausted and I'm also working on my other stories and personal life. So for now tell me what you guys think in the Reviews, this is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Holy C

**AN: This chapter has a bit of a surprise in the end because I will be putting a monster species that should've been in MH: World**

* * *

**(Ancient Forest: Night Time) (Hours after incident: Kirin POV)**

Ugh… Oh man, my eyes are a clear now but my head is killing me. Man do I feel sorry for all the times I used flash bombs on other monsters and Elders. Damn, those things hurt like hell on the retinas. I need a pick me up.

So as I groggily walked towards a bush, that which I assumed was growing Nulberries. As I began to eat I suddenly begin to feel strange…

Ok scratch that, strange isn't the right term I would use. I hunched as I hurled the berry that I just ate, what the hell? It felt like my body was on fire. I looked at the bush that I ate from and got my explanation. The bush was full of Dragonfell berry, also known as Anti-Elder berries. But that was the weird part. From what I know, my body should be having an Elder allergic reaction. The feeling that I was getting was different, while true my body felt like it was on fire, the other thing was that I felt something right at my chest and horn.

My horn itself was tingling and my chest, not my heart, was beating like I have another organ or something. Well whatever it was I should ponder on it later on because I am absolutely starving. I went towards my usual feeding ground that was teeming with Thunderbugs and has a lot of bushes that was filled with Nulberries.

Hah… Finally a decent meal. I never thought in my life I would enjoy eating bugs, I did love eating blueberries in my previous life though. Love those things.

After a hearty Thunderbug and berry meal I decided to walk around for a while and clear my head. I arrived at the meadow where the Aptonoth herd was sound asleep, completely ignorant of the beauty that is in front of me right now. In the game, the Ancient Forest was a sight to behold, more so when it was night time. The full moon, illuminating the entire field beneath its shining light. And the slight breeze running past my mane. It was all so peaceful and yet deadly at the same time, like a rose, despite its beauty it has thorns that can inflict some damage.

After all the intense events that happened the last few days, I just begun to appreciate the serenity of the continent of this world. I just wonder how much would I be able to affect this world, despite the action packed world of Monster Hunter, this is my reality now and I know that Hunters risk their heads everyday with every quest, never knowing that it might be their last. Especially those who live long enough to tell their stories to the next generation of Hunters.

*Sigh*. Well no use in thinking about the depressing stuff now. I still needed some rest. I headed back to my safe zone and dozed off the rest of the night.

**(Ancient Forest: Daytime) **

Waking up as the sun bathed the Ancient Forest in its bright light I yawned as I went to my feeding grounds. This time, I watched carefully on what bush grows what, I don't want a repeat on yesterday's Dragonfell incident. I realized just how dangerous those berries were to me. When I ate one, it felt like my body was imploding on itself, my power of lightning weakening. I fear on what may happen if I ever get subjected to an Elder Seal type weapon, I can only imagine the danger I might find myself into.

Fortunately it's still too early in the story to worry about that, as of right now the strongest A list Hunter was Kazuma, and he's currently underequipped to face off against Elders for now. Also the fact that all of the Fleet Divisions were so focused on Zorah Magdaros for now.

I wonder when the Great Ravine will start because that might be one heck of a show to watch, I better bring some snacks to watch it unfold. Also I've been experimenting on a technique that might possibly be my strongest attack thus far, a hundred times stronger than my charged lightning strike. The only problem is that I need a minute straight for it to charge up and also I need to be 110% focused without any interruptions or distractions, that's how difficult this attack is but the payoff will definitely be worth it.

After my berry hearty breakfast. I headed for the Aptonoth's area, just by the beach. I can't step into the water because I don't know how many fish or other aquatic creatures I might accidentally electrocute. Given that my body is one living bolt of lightning, It may turn out into a massacre. As a gentle sea breeze pass through my mane, I felt a slight tremor. Not only that, but my electrical pulse bio radar ability senses something big and alive is underground.

My first thought on something underground about to surface was a Diablos. But that's impossible, that would be way off its comfort zone. I didn't have time to ponder on it for long because I can sense it getting closer to the surface, added to the fact that the ground is also shaking with a bit more intensity. The Aptonoth herd already fled the area. While I just waited and stood my ground, I needed to see what's surfacing.

My eyes widened when I saw it poke through the surface before going back down. It can't be… That thing wasn't even in the game… What the hell… I guess this just confirms my worries in the real New World differs, even a little or big bit, from the game New World.

I was half right into thinking it might be a Diablos, but that's where I'm half wrong. What poked through the surface wasn't even a living diablos, but a skull of one. That would only mean one type of monster. And here I thought the Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos were only the few monsters here coming from the Old World.

It poked through the surface one more time before it crawled out of the hole it just made. There's no denying it now. Diablos skull shell, gigantic crushing claws, four giant crustacean legs, and a mouth that is bubbling, waiting to spit a jet of water. Yup… it's a Purple Daimyo Hermitaur. It's crabby gaze, directed right towards me and all I can say right now is.

'**Holy Crab!'**

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this one is shorter, but this chapter is more on an introduction of the Hermitaur in this story. The next one is gonna be the fighting part. I hope you like this surprise entry of a monster that should've made it in the MH World. Also I will be teasing more on what this new strong lightning attack that is being worked on. Remember to review on what you think this is Fatalis0217, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8 Attack Function- LL

**(Ancient Forest) (Kirin POV)**

'Huh… A Purple Daimyo Hermitaur. The killer Hermit. Well… Tss. What are the odds?' That was the thought that was running through my head as I came face to face with a giant crustacean, with a Black Diablos skull for a shell. Normally I would be curious how it got here, but seeing that it is a crustacean, though a big one, a crustacean nonetheless. Ergo it can go into salt water just fine. And another fact that despite its large size, it has the brain function of an Aptonoth, maybe even less. Because from what I found out, being an Elder Dragon, we emit an aura around us that warns the intelligent kind of monsters to stay away. The less intelligent ones however cannot feel or just plain ignore it and just runs on basic instinct alone.

And now this Hermitaur is one of the dumb ones because it's poised to me attack now. Immediately I activated Supercharge. Right now I can activate Supercharge a lot longer than Overcharge, although it does drain stamina to maintain, but just a little bit compared to Overcharge. The Hermitaur began to charge at me using its shell, but I just side stepped away and Lightning struck it. The attack was super effective as it slightly flinched from the pain and also being slightly wet from the ocean didn't help its case.

It shook itself off from the shock and started to burrow beneath. I used my electrical pulse to sense where it was. I started to run around all over the place, and it didn't surprise me when a Black Diablos skull struck from beneath from where I was from just a second ago. Seeing its attack failed it sunk back bellow and tried to strike again, it missed again and it started to climb back up the surface. I deactivated Supercharge in order conserve energy for now. It faced me and raised both its giant claws to try and grab me in a vice grip. I ran past underneath it and used lightning strike again.

It shook it off quickly this time, and I can see bubbles were forming from its mouth. I already know what's gonna happen. Reactivating my Supercharge again, I completely coated my entire body with electricity. And not a minute too soon it fired its water gun. You know what's dangerous about this attack? It's the amount of force in it. If I were a human, this type of force was stronger than a firefighter's hose. But seeing I was in my Supercharged state. It felt like a regular splash from a normal hose, and with my electrified body, the electricity went into the stream and inside the Hermitaur shocking it from the inside.

This time it crumpled on the ground as it's rendered paralyzed. Alright, time to test this new move out.

I began to run away from it until I was about 100 feet away from it. Alright, this move is a bit tricky because it requires both the boost of Supercharge and the boost of Overcharge, and I can only use this combo for about 1 minute because it will tear my body apart if I go over that. This move was only tested on some trees in the Ancient Forest, but the result was always the tree turning into splinters. Let's see what it does on a Monster.

'Hehehe! I've always wanted to say this.' I said as I started to utilize the enhancing boosts of both Charges. And while the enhanced feeling is almost unreal, I can feel my energy draining by using both at the same time. Ok! Time to finish this in one shot!

'**ATTACK FUNCTION! LIGHTNING LANCE!'** I shouted, but to others, it's just me neighing really loud.

I started to run at full speed, horn in front in a lance like pose as my body begins to be surrounded by lightning. My form now begins to look like a Lightning Lance going straight towards the Purple Hermitaur. It didn't even see it coming, I even think it already died before it can process what happened to it.

***KRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM* *CRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH* *SPLATTER***

I deactivated as I was directly on the other side from where the Hermitaur was last standing. I began to pant heavily as I can feel the draining effects of using both Charges at once. I needed booth boosts in order to attack full force with little to no recoil damage whatsoever. And as I looked back from where the Hermitaur stood. I managed to sneak in a few laughs in between pants as I saw the result of my new attack. Broken body parts, from shattered claws, to scattered shell fragments. Heck, even the Black Diablos skull was broken and shattered into multiple pieces.

I finally caught my breath 5 minutes later and I helped myself to a Hermitaur platter. With its shell broken, I can happily eat the meaty part of its back. I'm still not sure whether to call it its brain or not? Oh well, no use thinking about it now, because this thing is really delicious. It's been a while since I last ate some seafood, now somehow I'm wishing that a Plesioth would appear so I can have some oversized sizzled Monster Fish. After having my fill I headed back to my meadow and take a well-deserved power nap. Fully aware of my captive audience just a few ways away from my fight with the Hermitaur.

**(Earlier in Astera) (Kira's POV)**

*Sigh*

Things have been quiet since the incident. Shiro and Sarah were still on scouting duty, and the Eco Research Team were still miffed about what they did. Well I can't really blame them. After the sacrifice my stomach had endured, I would be a little mad too if the Kirin never trusted me again. Right now I was hanging out with Kazuma in the Tradeyard, looking at our latest success. One of the Eco Researchers issued a quest for the capture of a Kulu-Ya-Ku. So as the best duo, we took it and finished just before lunch time yesterday.

Right now, I'm a bit moody. Waiting for a report about the Kirin from the scouts, and so far, they got nothing. During my spare time I just watched Kazuma train. Sometimes I wonder if I should pick up a weapon and learn how to fight? But the thing is, I'm not really the monster killing type, even though my name literally means killer. I think it's more on the fact I'm a killer in the Canteen. I can easily witness Kazuma killing monsters, but I don't think I have the stomach to deal a killing blow, let alone hurt one.

I was more interested in learning more about them, and from my experience with the Kirin, maybe that won't be such a bad idea. Although somehow I get the feeling that, that Kirin wasn't a normal one. I don't know? I got a weird vibe about it, like when it looks at me it was peering deep into my soul. Maybe that's why it somewhat trusted me, because it knew I wasn't really a Huntress and I wouldn't hurt it.

*Sigh*

'No use in thinking about that now. I just need to wait and-'I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Commander arrived, along with the Eco Research Team. That can only mean one thing.

"The Kirin's been spotted." The Commander said. That's the only thing me and Kazuma needed to hear.

We geared up and began to escort the Eco Research Team. Luckily it was spotted in the same area as before. So we didn't have to travel very far. And there it is. It was just standing there by the shore, looking towards the horizon. It looked so at peace. The Eco Research Team then began to scribble notes again. But that was interrupted by the slight tremor that we felt, and judging from the Kirin's tense stance, it knows something's coming.

My eyes widen when I saw emerging from the ground was a monster from the Old World.

"What the hell? A Purple Hermitaur? Here? How's that possible?" Kazuma whispered, trying to be careful, trying not to get us spotted. Now the Eco Research Team were now frantically scribbling notes because even an Old World monster can get here without flying. But now that I think about it, I guess it would make sense, given that it's also a sea creature it can swim or walk all the way here. I guess the New World attracts all sorts of monsters in the Old World.

I saw the Kirin prepare itself for battle. I wasn't too worried about it, I mean an Elder Dragon fighting an oversized hermit crab? Not really a fair fight, especially seeing the elemental advantage here. Although I wasn't prepared for what came at the end. As the fight continues, with the Kirin dodging the Hermitaurs surprise attacks from below and as it dug back up to the surface, it began to attack it with Lightning. And when it faced its devastating water attack without even flinching, I wasn't surprised that the electricity went into the stream and shocked the Hermitaur from inside. Now with it rendered immobile, the Kirin ran away from it before turning around and was facing it, preparing for a horn charge.

What I, and the rest of the Research Team, as well as Kazuma weren't prepared for was what just happened in just half a second. One moment the Kirin was a hundred feet away from it. Then in the blink of an eye, we heard the distinct sound of Lightning and the completely broken remains of the Purple Hermitaur was the end result.

In all my life, I've heard tales of Kirins only capable of calling down lightning to attack Hunters, and using lighting as well to strengthen its scales into near impenetrable armor. But I've never seen a Kirin move so fast before. It was like it turned itself into a lightning bolt and struck, completely obliterating the Hermitaur. I don't know if this is because of the mysteries of the New World. Or is this just the Mystery of one unique Kirin? I ignored the awe stricken looks of my Partner and the Researchers, I can only stare in complete shock of what mysteries this Kirin possesses.

* * *

**AN: And there it is, a new move and a monster slain. So tell what you think. Also, Kudos for those who can guess what Anime the "Attack Function" came from. It's one of my favorite anime's. By the way, tell me if I should equip Kira with a weapon that she can use to support Kazuma. I was thinking a light bowgun, what do you think? I hope you guys like the chapter, tell me what you think in the reviews this is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bonded and busted

**AN: Okay first of all I would like to shout out to those who figured out which Anime last chapter was reference from.**

**Kamencolin**

**BlueXtreme**

**SirlolisaLot**

**Love that Anime. Especially when I played the game on Nintendo 3DS.**

* * *

**Bonded and Busted**

**(Astera: Kira's Chambers) (Kira's POV) (3 Days after Hermitaur incident) (Night Time)**

….?...?...?...?

That's been my thought process since 3 days ago. After witnessing that Kirin literally destroy that Purple Hermitaur in a blink of an eye, the Ecological Research Team were in a scribbling frenzy. In all their years of researching Kirins, they have never witnessed it do something that was so devastating that it shattered even its Black Diablos Shell which was supposed to be incredibly durable that it can punch through solid granite without as so much as a scratch.

After that we reported straight away to the Commander. After retelling what just happened, the Commander, heck even the Huntsman looked troubled. The two have hunted down Kirins in their prime, decades ago and never once did they ever hear one do something so destructive. The Eco Researchers speculated that it has something to do with the Elder Recess. But I felt a bit skeptical about that, I don't know, but for some reason ever since that day… I felt like it was different than the rest of its kind. The way it looked at me felt like it was a lot smarter than it looks.

Whatever the reason. When they were finished discussing something, the Commander issued a flee on sight order should anyone ever encounter the Kirin. He gave Sarah and Shiro the stink eye when he said that thanks to a bunch of morons it may never trust a Hunter again. The Eco Researchers weren't very kind when they angrily pointed that thanks to the two, a lifetime opportunity has been severed forever.

The next day I decided to get a light bowgun so I can be of better assistance to Kazuma. With it, I can cover fire for him and heal him if he can't find any breathing room. So I requested for a Tobi-Kadachi light bowgun after getting the necessary materials. Requesting for a Light Bowgun for the Kadachi was a bit tricky because it was more for a Heavy Bowgun but they went for the challenge and finished one for me the next day. After that Kazuma helped me stock up on ammo and helped me practice my shots. It took some time but I learned that I am a pretty decent shot now.

So today we went on a little test run on a Great Jagras. I started of using the default ammo first on it while Kazuma was busy fight in head on. We have great dynamic, with Kazuma's insect glaive he can vault over monsters while I shoot them up before he lands. And if the monster's turn its attention to me Kazuma will attack from behind while I get to a safe distance as the monster turns its attention back to him and with me firing without worry again. Together, hunting monsters were a bit easier for Kazuma now. While I'm still a bit uncomfortable technically hunting down monsters, Kazuma's usually the one doing the killing blow. So that eases a bit on my conscience.

After finishing the quest, we celebrated with a victory feast as our first success as Hunting Partners. Then we decided to catch some sleep. The Scholars were now getting closer into finding out where Zorah Magdaros will show up next. They said that it will take them a week at most to narrow it down now. But tonight, my mind is now wondering on the Kirin again. I don't know what to think, but ever since that day I can't help but think about my fantasy when I was a kid about riding a Kirin like an Aptonoth.

Ever since we somewhat made a connection I always pondered on what would it be like if someone ever rode a Kirin into a fight with another monster. I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy about the image.

"Ugh… You know what… for once, I'm not gonna follow orders." I said, as I decided to ignore orders and find the Kirin myself. I won't tell Kazuma because he's a stickler when it comes to orders, pfft Boy Scout. With my mind made up I packed up for the search. I packed my scoutflies, torch, and a Ghillie Mantle so I can go unseen by the predators. Also I packed a bag full of Thunderbugs as a peace offering in case if things were to go a bit bad. I decided to not bring my Bowgun because it might just attack me on sight if it were to see a weapon on me. All right. I think I have what I need.

With that I sneaked out of Astera and headed for the Ancient Forest. I followed my scoutflies as it led me to a trail of scorched trees and the glowing hair from the Kirin's mane. It took me some time to completely track it, but I eventually found it asleep on the opposite side of a tree. **(Area 8).**

Even from this distance I can see its glowing form illuminating the darkness of this area. I decided to get close and put on my Ghillie Mantle and slowly sneaked in closer. What feels like forever while in reality it's been only 4 minutes I was within 10 feet away from it. Okay, I honestly didn't think ahead on what to do on this part. Suddenly my eyes widened in panic when my scoutflies buzzed and glowed blue as they flew towards the Kirin. I completely forgot that they do that when near an Elder Dragon.

I crouched completely still when it shook itself awake as it electrified my scoutflies. Now fully awake it began to look around the area. I was still frozen stiff while panicking on the inside. I really didn't think that far ahead when going through with this. My line of thinking was cut off when it turned towards my direction or maybe it found me. It slowly walked and stopped in front of me. I still didn't move an inch as it used its horn to remove the Ghillie Mantle. Okay now I might be slowly panicking on the outside as well.

***Sniff* *Sniff***

Its nose was touching my hair as it sniffed me. Slowly and carefully, I reached and pulled out the pack full of Thunderbugs and placed it in front of it. It lifted its head as it looked at the Thunderbugs. Then eventually, it dipped its head and began to feast on the Thunderbugs. Feeling a bit bold and the fact that I'm feeling a bit cramped also. I broke my position and leaned back and sat down as I watched the Kirin eating.

***Grrrrrrrrgle***

Speaking of eating. I placed my bag in front of me as I pulled out a well done steak and started eating myself. As I ate I noticed the Kirin finished already and was now looking at me. Somehow, I wasn't all that scared anymore. Maybe it didn't affect our "Bonding" after all.

Storing the half eaten steak for later, I came face to face with the Kirin again. I don't know how long we've been staring at each other, but the Kirin was the one who broke contact first as it walked closer to me. I stood my ground and prepared for the worst, and to my surprise it leaned its head towards me as if waiting for something.

'Should I?' I thought for a bit and thinking that it was giving me a sign. I slowly and carefully raised my hand and stopped as my palm was mere inches away from it. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. And to my shock, I didn't feel a shock at all. Its skin was a bit scaly but at the same time it was smooth and warm. I opened my eyes and I saw my hand was really touching the Kirin. Its eyes were closed as my hand was on its nose. With a bit of reluctance, I removed my hand as it opened its eyes and looked at me then towards my hand. It twitched its nose and flared as it turned around and galloped back into the Ancient Forest.

All the while I just stood there in wonder. It felt exactly what I dreamt about when I was a little girl. I was still feeding off the adrenaline, and I know now that despite what Sarah and Shiro had done. It didn't affect my bond with it after all. With a skip to my step I headed back to Astera.

And as I sneaked past the gate, I was greeted with a stern looking Commander, a worried and upset looking Kazuma, Jiro with an eyebrow raised, and a grumpy looking Palico housekeeper.

"And just where have you been?" The Commander sternly said. And there was one thought running through my mind right now.

'Oh Popo crap….'

**(Ancient Forest: Same time) (Kirin POV)**

'Huh… So that's what Toothless felt when Hiccup did it.'

* * *

**AN: Yup, another HTTYD moment. I would like to thank everyone for liking this story, it really motivates me in writing. And also in future chapters I will be introducing some other monsters from the Old World that should've been in the game. Especially a very iconic Elder that holds a special place in my heart. Hope you guys like this chapter if you do, write your reviews. This is me, saying PEACE! **


	10. Chapter 10 Red Eyes Black Panther

**RED EYES BLACK PANTHER**

**(Astera: Daytime) (After Kira's little trip) (Kira's POV)**

Well, being caught sneaking out at night after curfew has some ups and downs. The good news was after I explained what happened last night and the new found bond the Kirin and I now share, the Eco Research Teams were so happy that they pleaded the Commander to lessen my punishment, saying it was for a good cause. But given the circumstances, I still broke the rules and the Commander has to follow through.

So here I am now in my room under house arrest. I can't leave Astera without Kazuma following me around, to make sure I don't get into any more trouble. But the other bright side is I can still eat my fill at the Canteen. Also the Research team has now found when and where Zorah Magdaros will surface next. The Great Ravine. It's a wide canyon that's just further away from the Wildspire Wastes. As for when? Zorah will surface at Daybreak tomorrow.

So now the Commander has tasked us to get rid of the Tobi-Kadachi and Anjanath that's in the way for our Quartermasters to safely go through the Ancient Forest. Finding the Tobi-Kadachi was easy, but fighting it was a bit harder. With its quick movement and reflexes, it was difficult for me to get a clear shot at it.

We eventually killed it though, although we did suffer a bit of damage ourselves. During the fight, the Kadachi spotted me and I didn't have time to move out of the way before it slammed its tail at me, it hit me right in the back and I can already tell that I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow. Kazuma suffered a bit of slight burns because of the Kadachi's electrical element. But after a rest and some potions to heal up, Kazuma said that we should take care of the Anjanath next.

Finding the Anjanath proved to be a bit of a challenge than with the Kadachi, because for a big brute class monster, it's really hard to spot it because of the dense forests. However, as we delved deeper into the forest, we spotted some blood splats by the foliage. I took a closer look to inspect and see whose blood this is, but it's already too dried up to get an accurate tell.

So with no other leads except this one, Kazuma and I had no choice but to follow and see where it leads us to. I don't how long we've been following the trail but it's been leading us to the denser part of the Ancient Forest and because of that most of the sunlight is being blocked by the numerous plant life here. But then we finally found it and what we saw shook us. It was the Anjanath, but it was a carcass now and it looked like it was half eaten already. It's body was littered with deep gashes and claw marks, as well as some kind of protrusions sticking out of its head.

***RATTLE* *RATTLE***

Kazuma and I took out our weapons and faced our backs towards one another as we slowly circle around and see what's making that noise. Kazuma for some reason seemed a bit tenser than usual.

"That noise… but it can't be here…" Kazuma muttered, it was loud enough for me to here though. Ok... if Kazuma is this tense, then this must be a monster from the Old World, but the question remains. What kind of monster could make him so shaken up? Because ever since we came here, Kazuma has never been this shaken up, heck even when Zorah Magdaros attacked our ships he was cool as a cucumber.

***GROWL* *RATTLE* *RATTLE***

I can hear Kazuma's breathing getting heavy now. Okay, enough is enough this is getting me nervous now to. If this monster wants to play hide and seek then I'll have to make it come out. I inserted a bomb ammo and fired at the general direction the noise was coming from.

***BOOM***

My bomb bullet hit the gap between the trees and it was enough for the monster to reveal itself. My eyes widen when it revealed itself… Kazuma's right, how in the heck did this thing get here? This thing should be in the Old World… Pitch black coloring, pointy cat like ears and the unmistakable long tail with spikes rattling around it. Kazuma growled out the name of this monster.

"Nargacuga…" Kazuma growls as he points his Insect Glaive towards the 8-star class flying Wyvern. The Nargacuga was growling at us as it begins to crouch down, preparing for either of us to make the first move.

From what felt like an eternity just staring at one another, Kazuma drew first. He dashed towards the Nargacuga, while it did the same. At the last possible moment, he vaulted over it and slashed its back but its hide is too tough for his weapon at the moment. I begin to fire piercing shots at it, it works as it staggers a bit from the pain. Kazuma took this moment of weakness to strike, he charged and this time he slides low and went under it and begins to slash its less protected underbelly.

However, despite the wounds, it only made it angry because now it activated its rage mode. Its eyes were now glowing red and is now pouncing around trying to hit Kazuma. I kept on my assault and keep firing, but it was hard getting a clear shot at it if it keeps moving around like this. I suddenly froze in place when its gaze was now locked on me.

I didn't have time to move out of the way as it fires its tail spikes at me.

"Argh…" I dropped to my knees is the spike hit me on the side. I gritted my teeth as I pulled the spike out and poured a mega potion on it. I gave a sigh in relief as the immediate effects of the potion was now working. Suddenly, Kazuma's voice snapped me out of it.

"KIRA! LOOK OUT!" He yelled. I didn't have time to react as a crashing force launched me back to a tree. Didn't see that one coming. I realized it was the Nargacuga that jumped and threw me back. I was too injured to move as I can feel that it broke a few of my ribs and I was struggling just to breathe. Luckily, the Nargacuga was now focusing its attention on Kazuma.

Despite his skill with his weapon, it just wasn't strong enough to leave any serious cuts on the Nargacuga's tough hide. I looked to my left and saw my Bowgun, slowly I reached for it and grabbed a Bomb bullet from my bag. Just because I can't stand for now doesn't mean I'm helpless, as long as I can move my arms I can still fight. Loading the bullet in, I closed my left eye as I begin to aim, waiting for the right moment.

Kazuma was now on the defensive as he swerves out of the way of its claw attacks. But he was too slow to dodge the tail whip that sent him tumbling back. Then it crouched low and launches itself at him with its claws poised to finish it.

"Eat this!" I shouted as I fired the shot and it was a direct hit to the face. The Nargacuga cried in pain as the explosion rattled its head for a bit. Fun fact about Nargacugas is that they're sensitive to sound, but I just now realized the downside for it. Because it's rage filled glare was now being directed at me now. I didn't have the strength to move now, as it took all I got just to fire that one shot, the recoil of my Bowgun bumped into my chest and I think it hit a broken rib or two.

My eyes were slowly closing as the Nargacuga begins to slowly prowls towards me.

'Heh… so this is it… I guess… I just hope Kazuma makes it out of this ok… I'll be joining you sooner than planned grandpa…' Were my final thoughts as my eyes begin to slowly close. The last thing I saw before my vision fades to black was a bright flash of light.

**(Ancient Forest: Minutes Earlier) (Kirin's POV)**

It was really interesting, basically reenacting a How to Train your Dragon moment last night with Kira. I wonder if she would have the guts to make a saddle and make me wear it, heh, that would be an interesting day. After I finished my breakfast, I begin to do my usual exploration of the Ancient Forest. The game was a bit close on getting the size of the New World right, but in reality it was a bit bigger and denser than you would give credit for. It also has some areas that the game didn't really map out, like the area I like to call the Dark zone.

It's basically a part of the Ancient Forest that was darker in lighting than the rest of the Forest because the trees and other vegetation there were blocking most of the natural sunlight. And when nighttime comes, the zone becomes so dark that you would need night vision just to see and move around safely. Fortunately for me I'm a walking night light, so walking around there isn't much of an issue.

As I walked towards the Dark zone I suddenly felt the presence of 3 life forms just by the edge of my EPS **(Electrical Pulse Sense)**. Just a bit over 100 feet away. As I come closer and closer to the presence, I heard the faint thoughts of one of the pulses.

'_**Heh… so this is it… I guess… I just hope Kazuma makes it out of this ok… I'll be joining you sooner than planned grandpa…'**_ Kira's voice rang through my head. I was now on full alert. The second presence was probably Kazuma's, so that would mean that the third was a monster that was strong enough to injure her up to this point. I can feel it getting closer to her, preparing to finish her off. Well not on my horn buddy. Activating Overcharge, I rushed to charge at the monster.

When I got there, for a split second I was surprised when the monster in question was a monster from the Old World, one of the deadliest flying Wyverns ever to be recorded. Nargacuga. Still not slowing down my assault I spearheaded at its side, pushing it away from Kira's prone form.

It got back on its feet quickly and shook off the residual shocks from my horn and leered its glowing red eyes at me. Then it took on a challenging stance. Looks like being a high class monster, it has a sense of pride, proud enough that it wants to go toe to toe with an Elder Dragon at that.

'**Alright you flying Black Panther.'** I thought as I ready a battle stance as well, with my Horn pointing at it as well as staring at it in the eyes.

'**Let's DANCE!'**

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! SURPRISE and CLIFFHANGER! It took me a long time contemplating on whether to put him early, but once I saw the monsters and trailers for Iceborne, I made up my mind. SO HERE YOU ALL GO! The next chapter will be the Light vs. Dark monsters fight to the death! I hope you like this chapter make sure to let me know on the reviews and this is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Special Dream Come True

**Special Dream Come True**

**(Ancient Forest: Dark Zone) (Kirin POV)**

Nargacuga… Never thought I'd be given the opportunity to fight an 8 class to G class monster. Judging from the Anjanath carcass nearby, I can safely assume that this Nargacuga is on its star class for now. Good. I've been itching for a test dummy for my new **"Special"** attack. Although, I need it immobile first because I only have enough time to execute one shot.

The two of us were still sizing each other up, neither one of us were budging an inch. I can sense that Kazuma was still conscious, badly hurt, but conscious. I read his thoughts and I'm somewhat flattered that the Commander issued a flee on sight order for me because of the blunder of two wannabes. And I can also sense the Nargacuga's thoughts. It's cautious, and yet excited that it will get the chance to challenge an Elder.

From that thought alone, then it can only mean that this Nargacuga is still a bit young, which means that its sense of pride is higher than most of its kind. Given the Anjanath carcass, I'm getting the sense that it feels it's on top of the food chain now. Heh, I think this thing needs to be taken down a couple of pegs.

I charged myself up with Supercharge and that was the signal it needed to pounce. Already anticipating it through its thoughts, I leapt to the left and jabbed it with my horn as it landed. My horn punctured through its hide and it backed up in pain. Now I can see that it activated its rage mode.

With newfound vigor it crouched low and its tail flung forward, launching its spikes my way. But I didn't bother dodging it given my Supercharged state. When the spikes bounced off my scales the Nargacuga's eyes widen in shock before it snarls at me in irritation.

It began to charge at me and jumped, its claws were poised to strike me. I didn't attempt to dodge this one as the claws just barely scratched my hide, but the force of the blow pushed me back a bit. Compared to Nergigante's iron claws, the Nargacuga's claws were practically butter knives compared to Nergigante's. Oh, they are sharp. But after my near death experience with Nergigante, I think a G rank or Tempered Nargacuga's will only be enough to damage me, and that's only if it has enough experience in a real fight to the death.

The Nargacuga was now getting really irritated as its thoughts were now on the side of on how to lay a scratch on me. Heh, and here I thought I expected an experience Narrgacuga. I guess if this youngling is here then that can only mean that there were other stronger ones out there, I just have to wait a see. But nonetheless, I already wasted too much time playing around and Kira and Kazuma needs medical attention. I have to finish this now.

Short bursting Overcharge, I zipped through the Nargacuga and plunged my horn onto all of its four limbs. Both its legs, claws, and even tail were now rendered useless to it rendering the Nargacuga practically a cripple now. Time to test this new technique out. Tensing up my body, I begin to conjure up a lightning storm and using the lightning I begin to concentrate all my power into the very tip of my horn.

The hard part of this technique is if I ever lose concentration then the gathered lightning will disperse and it will leave me drained for almost an hour. So absolute concentration is a must and in truth, this is only the third time I used this new move. The other two times were only practiced on the trees back at my meadow. So this is actually a first for me to use it on an actual monster. It took me about a full minute, but I finally charged enough. And from what I can see, the Nargacuga is still crippled and is hardly making progress in moving just by moving its head in my general direction, trying to get close to me and bite me.

This is the end for you pal, this is for hurting my future Rider.

'**Take this!'** I stood on my two hind legs and as I stomped my two front legs, I pointed my horn at the Nargacuga as I released the concentrated lightning from the tip of my horn.

'**SPECIAL BEAM LIGHTNING!'** Hey, if I can do a Kaioken knock off from Goku, I sure as hell can do something from Piccolo.

The special beam lightning pierced through the Nargacuga from its head to the end of its tail, at the same time, the lightning begins to fry it from the inside. The now Nargacuga carcass was still slightly twitching from the electricity, but it's definitely dead now.

Now I turned my attention to the now bewildered Kazuma. His eyes never leaving the dead flying wyvern that whooped his and Kira's asses. He snapped out of it when I approached him and gestured for the unconscious form of Kira. Getting the hint, he pulled out a Mega Potion from his bag and drank it down to recover. Then as he got up, he rushed towards Kira and made her drink another Mega Potion. While she's recovering from its effects, she still needs to get back to Astera to get proper attention.

Kazuma lifted Kira on his back in a piggy back ride and begins to walk back to Astera. Yeah… I can't really leave them alone after that ordeal, so with a sigh from me I galloped and stood in front of Kazuma.

He took a tense stance as he saw me, but his eyes widen when I crouched low and looked at him expectantly. His gaze darted from me to my back.

"You… you're going to give us a ride?" Kazuma muttered, but loud enough for me to hear. I just nodded and gestured for him to hurry up. He got the hint and quickly yet carefully placed Kira on me. He was a bit hesitant but he managed to get on me without flinching. Securing that they were now safe and secured, I begin my gallop back towards Astera.

**(At the same time during the journey back) (Kira's POV)**

Ugh… This is really becoming a habit of mine lately. But the difference this time is I was knocked out because of… wait! Am I dead? Then why am feeling like I'm riding on something. The last thing I remember was the Nargacuga about to finish me off before something bright flashed in front of me.

I struggled to open my right eye, and I can see that I was leaning on Kazuma. Then my eye widened when I can clearly see Kirin. So… that bright light… huh… heheheh…. I guess it wasn't my time just yet… I think everyone back in Astera won't believe this when we arrive. Although, I get the feeling that the Research Team won't stop asking Kazuma and I questions that will bore us to death.

None of that matters for now. Because while my body is still aching from the ordeal, I'm currently living something that I've always dreamed of as a little girl. Maybe I will get another chance like this in the future, under different circumstances. But for now, I'll just be enjoying this ride for all its worth…

* * *

**AN: And scene! Yup… I just did another Dragon ball move… and Kira somewhat finally got her wish… So, let me know what you all think of this chapter. Because the next one will be about the Great Ravine next and another Rematch with Nergigante. This is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Elder Hunter Meet Dragon

**Elder Hunter Meet Elder Dragon**

**(Astera: Kira's Room/Kira's POV) (Daytime: After Nargacuga incident)**

Hmmm… The first time I was rendered unconscious, I was woken up by people chatting near me. The second time was the time I got woken up by shouting. And now, I was waking up and I can hear whispering near me.

"She looks kind of… I don't know… off?" Jiro's voice sounded close to me.

"Off?! We just came face to face with a Nargacuga! If it wasn't for Kira's Kirin, then we'd be its next meal!" Kazuma quietly shouted at Jiro. Okay, enough is enough.

"Can you two be any more quietly louder?" I muttered as the rays of the sun hit my face.

Jiro rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, while Kazuma just looks around in embarrassment. I groaned as I sat up my bed and checked my surroundings. I can see that I was in my room, but something's wrong…

"Kazuma? How did we get back in Astera?" I ask, Kazuma then looked somewhat sad for some reason. He sighs as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"After you blacked out… That Nargacuga was about to finish you off… I couldn't move and just watch helplessly as it was about to kill you… then… Your Kirin friend tackled it and… It killed it and carried us back to Astera." Kazuma said, his eyes were facing down the floor.

This was a new one for me, because in all our time together as partners, I've never seen Kazuma act like this before. It's kind of worrying. But that's a topic for another time, because the last part of the story was what caught my attention.

"What do you mean? You mean that Kirin carried us all the way back here?" I asked, Jiro was the one who answered next.

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on the Research team's face when they saw it carry you two back here. Some were already drawing out their weapons in case of an attack, but after seeing you two, the medics took over and fixed you right up." Jiro says.

Huh… I guess that wasn't really a dream… Awww come on! The one time my dream comes true and I was knocked out the whole time! Shaking the thoughts for later I needed to know if Kirin is still here. I asked Jiro if the Kirin was still here, he shook his head no.

"Sorry Kira, after the Medical Team carried you two off, we only just blinked and it was gone, just like that… We only saw a flash and then Poof… it already hightailed out of here."

Double aww… I really wanted it to stay a little bit longer. I winced a little as I can feel my body still aching from the fight… Geez, that Nargacuga really took us by surprise there. At least me and Kazuma are still alive, it's better than being that things next meal.

"You're still hurt. You two should rest up and get ready for tomorrow, because we leave early, before Daybreak." Jiro says as he gets up and leaves. Kazuma followed next and went back to his room to rest up. As for me… Yeah, having a near death experience sure works up an appetite. There's only one thing to do. To the CANTEEN!

**(Wildspire Wastes) (Daytime: Kirin POV)**

Hmm… So… Daybreak huh…

Those were my thoughts as I walked by the Wildspire Waste. I was thinking about the information I got from the Research teams, and it looks like I'll be getting my revenge on Nergigante pretty soon. By tomorrow, I'll be breaking an Elder Eater's face in and shatter every spike and horn on its body.

I'm still thinking on when to kill Zorah Magdaros, because clearly I can't kill it in the Great Ravine because that will steer the entire story off course. Besides, Zorah needs to escape in order for them to get to the Coral Highlands and meet with the rest of the Fleet, as well as the Admiral later on. So for now is more on planning for the future. As of right now, I still need to practice my control for my secret attack for Zorah Magdaros. That move really takes a lot out of me and the necessary power needed for it to work is a lot more required than my Special Beam Lightning.

Also, training in the Wildspire Waste helps me in terms of my Elemental Weakness against fire or extreme heat. As it turns out, even if lightning is a lot hotter than fire. My scales are too sensitive to fire and I can get easily burned, and given Zorah Magdaros is a walking volcano… Yeah, Nergigante has the field advantage on that one. So for now I need to train in order to endure the extreme volcanic heat, and using the desert should be a good place to start.

Right now I'm wandering the Wildspire Waste for a good fight, and a Barroth, Jyuratodus, and Kulu Ya Ku really isn't enough now. Those were now just an annoyance at best and they're smart enough to know not to get in my way. And that Nargacuga just reached Adolescence, it hasn't had enough time to get enough experience in a real fight.

I was about to pass by the herd of Apceros when I felt the presence of something, or to be precise, someone close by. I didn't need to read their minds when He walked right in front of me.

Full set of Rathian armor, battle scars were littered all of over it, as well as a Rathalos Greatsword behind him. If I were to be honest, I am a bit intimidated, because in front of me is something what monsters would call, an Arch Tempered class hunter.

I didn't expect the Legendary Huntsman would bother to come and find me himself. I saw him when I went to Astera to drop Kazuma and Kira off. We had a staring contest, even when he had his helmet on I can tell that he wasn't blinking in the least. And right now, I think this is more than just a simple hunting job.

I didn't have time to think as in a blink of an eye, the Huntsman drew his Greatsword with great speed that should be impossible with that type of weapon and went for a vertical slash at me.

I reacted and jumped back. Suddenly, before I could process what just happened, as the Greatsword was about to hit the ground the Huntsman used the momentum to vault over it and made another quick slash at me. Acting on instinct I automatically activated Supercharge as the Greatsword scrapes my hardened scales, even then I can feel the cut of the blade on me. The Huntsman held the Greatsword in front of him like a Samurai does for a Katana.

Meanwhile I narrowed my eyes and went on my battle stance. This guy's no joke, even with my Supercharged scales that sword scratched me. Heh, I guess this is the difference between an A list Hunter and a SS Class or above Hunter. We were in a tense standoff, as the desert winds of the Wildspire Waste blew around us like a Western standoff, heck I think I even saw a tumbleweed.

* * *

**AN: Yup… next chapter will be a Legendary fight between Two Elders. The Elder Hunter of the Old World, and the Elder Dragon of the New World. This might be a clash between Titans of their race. I hope you like this opening this is Fatalis0217 saying, TIME TO HUNT!**


	13. Chapter 13 Mistakes and Lessons

**AN: Apologies for the delay, being a college student does take up some time and the courses really ups the writer's block. Ok so on with the chapter.**

* * *

**(Border towards the Great Ravine) (Kirin POV)**

Okay… I did not expect that the Legendary Huntsman would bother coming after little old me. Even with the level of power I possess now, the Huntsman's skill is nothing to scoff at. Given his history, I can guarantee that he has more than enough experience to handle ordinary Kirins, including Tempered and Arch-Tempered ones. But I have one major advantage over him.

'I'm no ordinary Kirin'

With that final thought in mind I burst activated Overcharge and went for a horn charge. I can tell that it was pure instinct that saved him from the majority of the attack, but I still managed to graze his armor. He grabbed his side in a wince as he quickly recovers and made a horizontal slash at me. I jumped over him and sent a lightning strike. He spotted the light of my attack and rolled out of the way.

He quickly grabbed something from his pack and loaded it onto his slinger. I reacted too late as he fired a flash bomb at me.

'**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIN!**'

I neighed as the effects of the bright light completely blurred out my sight. But, fool me once shame on you, but nearly fool me twice is almost a shame on me. While I may be blind, my EPS is always active, so even without my vision I can still sense to where he is and read his mind. I sidestepped to my right as the Huntsman made a diagonal slash from behind. With his reflexes shot, I dug my front legs and kicked him full force with my hind legs. The attack hit him square on the chest, and I definitely heard a rib or two crack.

He landed on the ground with a thud. And to my surprise he just gets up and drinks a potion, I don't know whether it's a Mega or an ordinary one. But it doesn't matter as he's back in action and charged at me. He went in for another diagonal slash to the right, this time I sidestepped to my left and that's when I made a mistake. The attack was just a feint, and he quickly rotates counter clockwise and uses the momentum to change the attack into a horizontal slash.

***SQUELCH* *NEEEEEEIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHH***

'**GRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH'** screamed in pain as the Greatsword managed to slash my right eye. Luckily it didn't damage my eyeball, it only grazed just above the eyelid. But this will definitely leave a scar. Despite the pain he inflicted, I found myself kind of happy.

'**Hehehe… Well played old man… Well played…' **

This scar will only be a reminder for me. The mistake I made today and now a lesson is learned. It was completely foolish of me to underestimate yet another opponent. I guess the lesson with Nergigante still hasn't completely sunk in. Fortunately, my lightning and the fact that Greatsword is a fire element, the wound immediately cauterizes, but it still hurts like a bitch.

All right, the pony horseshoes are coming off now old man, tighten those big boy pants, because this will definitely hurt.

He went in for another attack, but this time, I read his mind and he plans for another feint attack. As the horizontal slash comes, I immediately jumped and stomped on his Greatsword, firmly sticking it into the ground. He grunts as he tries to pull it out. I'm not giving him any room to recover this time. I activated Overcharge and head-butted him away from his sword. Now with him rendered armless, it's time to finish this.

'**Try to dodge this.' **

With that said, using Overcharge, I charged him at lightning speeds. I was then behind him in a flash, then multiple lightning strikes struck him simultaneously and he slumps face first into the ground. Even he couldn't endure that much punishment and still remain conscious. I let out a breath of relief as I can still feel an electrical pulse coming from him. Good, he's not dead, hopefully he'll learn not to mess with me. Or just label me as a rival and possibly attack me next time given the chance.

I continue to ponder as a squad of Lynians carted him and his Greatsword off back to Astera. Heh, I wish I could see what their reactions will be back there when their most seasoned hunter is knocked out for the first time in decades.

* * *

**(Astera: Canteen) (Kira's POV)**

***MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH***

Mmmhmm… nothing like a good old Afternoon snack attack. My body is still aching all over, but there is quite a bit of good news for me and Kazuma. A team of Lynian clean-up crews brought the dead carcass of the Nargacuga back to Astera. And Kazuma had the materials made into new weapons. Now I have a new bowgun that's a lot smoother and lighter than my old one, and Kazuma has a now sharper Insect Glaive. Yup, and it's all thanks to my new friend. I wish if I can ever get the chance to bring him to Astera. But thinking about it now, I can hazard a guess on what will happen.

The Ecological Research teams will never leave him alone and I don't think the Kirin has that much patience with over eager Researchers. Heck, sometimes even they can get on my nerves. I still wonder how then can write down notes while looking at monsters.

My thoughts were cut off as I can hear shouting down by the Tradeyard.

"HOLY-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"IS HE ALIVE?!"

"MEDIC!"

Were some of the shouts as I look down below. Almost every person in Astera is gathered around down there. Huh? I wonder what's happening down there.

Finishing the rest of my snacks, I gave a loud belch before heading down.

I saw Kazuma, Jiro and the Commander were gathered around-

My eyes widen as I recognize the ever iconic figure of the Huntsman. But he looked like he's seen better days. His armor had some nasty looking burn marks on them and his weapon was bent in a slightly wrong angle. My grandpa told me all about his old friend the Huntsman back home. The only time he was like this was when he went face to face with an old Teostra that almost killed him back in the Old World. But despite the mission being a failure, Grandpa said that he saw him smiling and laughing that such a monster was able to give him a challenge in a long time.

I guess if I was as good as him at Hunting I might get bored with weak or standard level monsters over and over again. I guess the rumors are true then, the Huntsman really is a glutton for punishment.

"You did what?!" The Commander shouted at the Huntsman. Jiro and Kazuma were also taken back in shock at what they must've heard.

"Relax Sojiro, this Kirin is a lot different than the ones back in the Old World." The Huntsman says as he calls the Commander by his name. The Commander pinches the bridge of his nose and groans.

"You could have jeopardized Kira's progress with that Kirin Senshin." The Commander says, addressing the Huntsman with his name. The Huntsman rubs his head as he just gave a chuckle.

"Hah… Fat chance of that happening. I can tell that that's not going to happen." The Huntsman says.

"And why is that?"

"Because this Kirin is smarter than other Elders." The Huntsman says as he looks at the Commander dead in the eye.

"Explain." The Commander says tightly.

"When we fought, I can see the intelligence in its eyes. When I attack, it adapts and learns my movements. Heck, when I blinded it with a flash bomb it somehow manages to still see me coming. I know that the flash took effect but it still somehow knows where I am." The Huntsman says with a bit of joy in the tone of his voice.

'I knew that Kirin was special, but I couldn't imagine it being this special.' I thought. I already knew that this Kirin is a different case than the rest of his kind, because no Elder Dragon, docile or otherwise would ever help a Human that hunts its kind. I didn't even think that it would've saved Kazuma and me.

'I don't whether this is one of the mysteries in the New World or something else. But I intend to find out what. I need answers and by tomorrow maybe an answer will come after the capture of Zorah Magdaros.' I finished my thoughts as I went back to my room and the Huntsman was sent to the medic and continued his report on the Kirin.

* * *

**AN: HEYA! Yup the Hunstman now named Senshin meaning Warrior has come and fought the Kirin and left a parting gift. I hope you like this chapter, if you did write a review down below this is Fatalis0217, PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Painful Reminder

**(The Great Ravine: Daybreak) (Kira's POV)**

***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP***

That was the sound of my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. After the Huntsman was sent to recover in the medic's tent, the Commander and Research teams grilled him for all he was worth about his fight with Kirin. From what they've gathered that they already didn't know, the Huntsman managed to leave him with a parting gift, AKA a scar on his face, just across the eye. The Researchers made a fit thinking that it wouldn't trust another human being ever again. Yet somehow the Kirin just brushed it aside and let the Huntsman go when it had more than enough time to finish him off.

After it gave him a beat down it just stared at him as he was carted back to base. The world of Elder Dragons is always full of mysteries, but the Mystery behind this Kirin really takes the cake. I shook my head in order to get my head straight on the task currently at hand. Right now, every able person in Astera has gathered here and prepared what might possibly be, the Capture of the Millennium. If we are able to capture Zorah Magdaros here and now, then it will give us a ton of research material. Progressing our knowledge about the New World tenfold.

And yet, why am I feeling so anxious right now. Kazuma and I are already prepared. We're loaded up with Ballistae ammunition and we loaded up every cannon in our section of the Ravine. All we can do now is play the waiting game. Unfortunately, my heart may as well explode in anxiety… WAIT?!

***BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ***

Every scoutfly of every Hunter and researcher suddenly begin to go crazy and turn blue. Then they flew towards one direction. When they finally gathered and stopped, the ground begins to quake. It's here…

"Get to your posts, now!" The Commander commanded as we scrambled to begin and prepare ourselves for this ordeal.

Already, I can hear the sound of ballistae and cannons being fired at Zorah Magdaros. But the walking volcanic island just ignores it or doesn't feel the barrage at all. I failed to measure the scale of this behemoth the first time me and Kazuma encountered it, given that we were running for our lives before. But now that I'm seeing it very clearly for the first time, it easily towers even the largest Lao Shan Lung on record back in the Old World. If Lao Shan Lung is a walking mountain. Then Zorah Magdaros is an Island that's surrounded by volcanoes and mountains.

"HEY, KIRA!" Kazuma called to me as I went to him by the hitching port.

"We have to get on Zorah Magdaros' back and destroy its Magma cores! Commander's orders." Kazuma says as he grabs my hand and we flew off.

We landed on its back, as well as Jiro.

"We're on its back Old Man, give us some orders!" Jiro shouted.

"Find the Magma cores on Zorah's shell, those are its weak points, so if you attack them it will wear the beast down." The Commander ordered as we went to work.

Finding the first one was easy enough, but it proved a bit difficult for Kazuma and Jiro to get close to it as it keeps spewing magma to defend itself. That's why I'm here. After loading up my bowgun with some freezing ammo, I quickly barraged it and it manages to give Kazuma and Jiro enough time to take a crack at it.

We've been attacking for about a good minute, when suddenly the magma receded from it and lost its shine. Then Zorah begins to groan and shake like it was injured. Ok, this is good, this means that we're doing something right.

"Alright. Let's find the other Magma cores." Jiro says as he went towards the upper part of Zorah Magdaros while me and Kazuma went the other way.

We found another one and begin to attack it with all we've got. This one took a bit longer as it was a bit bigger than the other one, but that just means that Zorah will definitely feel this one. And we weren't wrong, this time the shaking got so bad that it knocked Kazuma and I off balance. Then another shake happens as Zorah roars in what I think is pain. I guess Jiro dealt with the other one.

"Alright. I think that's all of the Magma Cores. We have to get back and defend the second barrier." Kazuma says.

"Right." I nodded as we headed out to a clearing just by the base of Zorah Magdaros' tail.

As we arrived along with Jiro. I saw something flying towards us from the horizon. I grabbed my binoculars from my bag and see what it was. My eyes widen in shock as I see an unknown monster that was covered in boney spikes and two large devil like horns on its forehead flying straight towards us… Wait scratch that… it's… flying right at US!"

"GET CLEAR!" I shouted as I grabbed Jiro and Kazuma just in time as the unknown monster practically dive bombs at where we were standing just a few seconds ago. I guess that's the mysterious black monster that was leaving all those spikey thorns in the Wildspire Wastes.

"Commander! Some unknown monster has appeared on Zorah's back and right where we are. We need ballistae support!" I shouted as it roars at us at the ready. Kazuma and Jiro were already brandishing their weapons and ready to fight.

"Ballistae team, get ready to provide support. Hunters, onto Zorah's-" The Commander was cut off by the darkening of the supposedly clear sky today. Then, I can hear the deep grumbling drums of thunder calling. Then, everyone in the Great Ravine hears the echoing call of the Elder Dragon that has been the biggest mystery to date in the New World.

"Look over there!" Jiro pointed at the edge of the Great Ravine was Kirin. It jumps up high from the edge and it crash lands in front of us, the impact of its fall was enough to stagger Zorah Magdaros for a bit and it created a small crater upon landing.

It took on a defensive stance and stares directly at the unknown monster. I can hear the grumbling sounds coming of it, as well as the black monster staring at the Kirin with an intensity of a blade as sharp as the Huntsman's.

"What do we do?" Jiro whispers, afraid that it might set the two off prematurely. Slowly but surely, Kazuma drags us slowly away from them.

"Our job. We still have Zorah to take care of. We have to get back and defend the last barrier." Kazuma mutters to us and when we were far enough from them, we whistled for the Wingdrakes to come and get us. As I latched on, I turned my attention to the two Monsters on Zorah's back. They were both circling each other, waiting for the moment to attack. All I can do for now is hope for the best, for us and for the Kirin.

**(Zorah Magdaros' back) (Kirin POV)**

Hmmm… So here I am… About to finally get the rematch and payback from the first round. This time, I'll be taking this round. Me and Nergigante were circling around one another, both apex Dragons waiting for the right time to strike. And I can hear the thoughts this thing has running inside its head.

'**You will not escape this time. You will feed my hunger, Elder!'** Were the thoughts running through it. I guess Elder Dragons were truly named by their somewhat sentience and not just their unnatural elemental power.

I automatically activated Supercharge, knowing that even in its base mode its claws were still sharp enough to scratch me, but with my adapted scales recovering from the fights that I've had, maybe they will be strong enough to defend against it even in rage mode.

Then as a magma ball from Zorah's volcano onto the ground. Nergigante and I burst into action. Nergigante went for a leaping slash and I met it with my horn. We landed on the opposite side of each other and I can feel blood dripping from my horn. Fortunately, my reinforced tempered hide was now strong enough to resist damage from it, however I still felt the sharp claws and while it didn't pierce me, it still stung. Which means only when it's in rage mode will it be enough to really hurt me.

I quickly spun around and launched a barrage of lightning strikes on it. It broke the spikes on its wings and the barrage was enough to render it temporarily paralyzed. I wasted no time as I begin to charge Special Beam Lightning. However, my focus was cut off as Zorah shakes and kept me off balance, and that was more than enough time for Nergigante to recover and enter rage mode.

It regenerated its spikes and rendered them into iron. This is bad for me now. Now it can actually hurt me regardless of my hardened body. It flies up in the air and I can already guess what it's going to do. I burst Overcharge as it dive bombs at me and I quickly ran out of its way. As it crash lands it looks from left to right trying to find me. I charged up a large lightning strike and called it down on top of Nergigante.

This time, I won't make the same mistake and think it was down for the count. And I was proven right as it leapt out of the smoke and made a beeline for me. I side stepped out of the way and begin to use lightning stream. The stream struck true and blasted the spikes off of its front legs and it somewhat scorched its left horn.

It roars at me in absolute anger and once again flies up for a dive bomb. I was at the ready for another dodge, but this time I got sloppy. It slipped passed my mind that I was on Zorah Magdaros' back and I neglected to remember that it spews hot magma from its back. It only returned to me as a glob of hot lava landed on me and it freaking burns so much that to add insult to injury that was the moment Nergigante dove and crashes at me and begins to do a repeat from before.

The heat from the lava was too much for me that I couldn't focus on maintaining my Supercharge, rendering me completely vulnerable to Nergigante's assault.

I couldn't focus anymore as the pain was too much for me… Damn it… I thought I would've learned by now… but I guess pain really is the most effective lesson to remember… Serves me right for focusing on one target and neglecting to be always aware of the area around me. Especially when on top of a walking volcano.

As Nergigante was about to finish me off by biting off my head… I heard the sound of something explosive hitting it right in the face…

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Was the angry cry of Kira as she was behind a cannon. I then barely process that she and Kazuma were now flying towards us as the other Hunters for the rest of the fleets begin to pelt Nergigante with Ballistae fire.

It was enough for it to back away from me and try to shield itself from the constant rain of ballistae. Kira and Kazuma landed right beside me and Kazuma vaulted on top of Nergigante and begins to stab it with his Insect Glaive. Meanwhile, Kira rushed towards me and uncorks a potion…

"Don't worry… you'll be fine… you'll be okay…" She whispers to me as she administers the healing item. I can feel the effects, but I can still feel the burns from the lava and it was hard to stay awake after the ordeal I barely endured. I started to feel drowsy, and the last thing I felt was Kira injecting me with something… I hope I won't wake up in another world if I die here…

* * *

**AN: And there it is… While the OC was stronger and can handle Nergiante now, he neglected to remember the most crucial thing in a fight. Always be aware of your surroundings, especially when in very hazardous places. So I hope you like this chapter. And now Kira and Kazuma are now even with the Kirin. This is Fatalis0217 saying… ICEBORNE!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Captured

**"CAPTURED"**

**(Astera) (48 hours later) (Kira's POV)**

Well, the Commander did say that we would be capturing an Elder Dragon after we were done with the Great Ravine. We just didn't expect that it would be a Kirin. Not an ordinary one for sure, because this is a Kirin that was different than the rest of its kind.

The Great Ravine operation was a complete bust. After we repelled the unknown black monster, that was just recently discovered as "Nergigante". Zorah Magdaros tore through the last barrier with little trouble. Actually, in hindsight, that barrier was just made of wood, and Zorah being a walking volcano… Yeah… I kinda feel dumb for thinking that we would capture him so easily.

There were only so few news of Elder Dragons being captured, only in the single digits mind you. Because, it's impossible for them to be trapped, their natural elements cause them to easily destroy the trap before they could trigger it. Also, the only reason that some Elders were trapped is because their powers were severely diluted with an Elder Seal Weapon while being critically injured. But they die just a few hours later due to their injuries.

And now. Astera has a "captured" Elder Dragon. Not in the cages, oh no. But in my own room. Okay, I may have requested the Commander to allow it, because I don't know how it will react when it suddenly finds itself locked up. Yeah, not a pretty picture once it goes on a rampage. Besides, the Eco research team were having a field day when I said that.

They said that it may cement its trust on me because I was the one who saved its life. After that the Research teams barely held their excitement when they carefully examined it from top to bottom. They analyzed every detail. From size, the length of its horn, and even its gender, which by the way was declared as a male. So I guess that solves one problem for me. I wasn't really all that comfortable into calling him an it, so that's one problem off my shoulders.

Also, after Zorah crossed the Great Ravine, Jiro has been tracking its tectonic movements. But due to the operation being a failure in the Great Ravine, we've exhausted our supplies, even if we do find it again we won't be able to do anything about it. So the Commander had to notify the Guild back home and request for help and resupply.

After that, the Commander had me and Kazuma follow its trail in the Great Ravine. We followed the trail and we discovered an area that was called the "Coral Highlands". It was sight to behold, it was like we were at the bottom of the ocean, it was so full of life, it felt like an oceanic view.

But it wasn't without its own dangers. I was being childish again when we discovered the Coral Highlands. I almost got me and Kazuma killed when he tried to save me from a Legiana. We both fell from the Coral Highlands and went unconscious. We awoke a few hours later and found out we were in the Research base of the Third Fleet stationed in the Coral Highlands.

The Research Base was full of information about the New World. We learned a lot about the different areas in the New World that we haven't explored yet. Like the Rotten Vale and what was called as the Elder Recess.

After the pleasantries were done and over with, the Third Fleet Master asked us about what happened in the Great Ravine. We filled her on what happened and she tasked us into looking into the Highlands for any clues on where Zorah Magdaros is.

During the expedition we encountered a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. My eyes were still hurting after it flashed us, it was actually a lot more intense than a Gypceros'. After that we snuck passed a feeding Legiana that was right behind the location where we established a new base camp. When we finally established a new base camp we went back to the Research Base. Although, we didn't really find anything related to Zorah Magdaros, so that was a real shame.

When we arrived back to the Research Base, we had a surprise visitor, AKA Jiro. Apparently, the Third Fleet Master sent a message to the Commander about our whereabouts and he sent Jiro to help us. Jiro said that we may find clues about Zorah Magdaros in the Rotten Vale. The Third Fleet Master also said that we will be using the Research Base, which was apparently an Airship, a damaged one but an Airship nonetheless. But in order to get the Airship airborne we need some materials.

And the only monster that has what we need is a monster known as Paolumu. It actually looked cute and cuddly, until it starts to attack with concentrated pockets of air, almost like a miniature version of a Kushala Daora's wind power. The Paolumu was easily dealt with and given that it almost has no protection on it, it was a relatively easy monster to take care of. Me and Kazuma carved the necessary parts we needed and headed back for the repairs.

A few hours later, the Research Base's engineer repaired the balloons of the airship and we set sailed for the Rotten Vale. It was actually a land filled with rotting corpses of different monsters in all shapes and sizes, and it was an area filled with a noxious substance known as effluvium. It's hazardous to people and monsters go crazy when subjected too much of the stuff.

As we explored the Rotten Vale to find a suitable base camp we were almost flattened by a monster that was completely covered from head to tail in bones of other monsters. It was called a Radobaan, a bipedal monster that can roll like a wheel of boney spikes. We won't be able to establish a base as long as that thing keeps rolling about so me and Kazuma had to take care of it.

It wasn't an easy fight. I had to use all of my explosive and piercing ammo in order to break its armor and for Kazuma to safely land on it and stab it in the brain. The reason why I used up all of my part breaking ammo was that the Radobaan can just roll on the ground and the bones that was just lying around the Rotten Vale were sticking on it, with every bone I break off it will just roll around and recover its armor of bone. But we finally did it and build a base camp.

We also met the one who saved us and brought me and Kazuma to the Research Base later on. Her name was Torakka but she told us to just call her Toka. We compared notes on about the mysteries of the New World as well as the whereabouts of Zorah Magdaros. After that we went back to report to the Third Fleet Master.

The bad news was that there were still no clues about Zorah Magdaros. So the Third Fleet Master suggested that we go deeper into the base of the Rotten Vale. We were about to set sail but what we didn't know was that we disturbed the hunting grounds of the Legiana that rules the skies of the Coral Highlands.

Kazuma and me went on to hunt it down before it could damage the Research base. The fight was a lot more intense than the one with the Radobaan, because the Legiana kept zipping around us and blasting us with its icy winds. I had enough of the cold and fired a flash bomb right in its face. The bright light stunned it, and it was more than enough for it to lose concentration on its flying and it went crashing down on the ground, and Kazuma finished it off by stabbing it in the neck.

With the task done, we venture into the depths of the Rotten Vale. This time, our search bore fruit, we found some volcanic rock that belonged to Zorah Magdaros. But we weren't alone down there. I was almost jumped by an Odogaron, the Apex predator of the Rotten Vale. It was a wolf like monster that had two sets of claws on both its front legs. I was saved by Toka though, she fired dung bombs at it to mess with its sense of smell.

During its confusion, me and Kazuma leapt into action. Me and Toka were covering fire as Kazuma jumped high and landed on its back. The fight lasted a while but it finally went down after suffering numerous shots through its body and the slash marks on top of it, courtesy of Kazuma's Insect Glaive.

We went back to Base Camp to take a breather and compare notes with Toka. Toka also asked us what is the true meaning of the New World. Me and Kazuma figured it out that the entire New World is the final resting place of monsters, especially Elder Dragons like Zorah Magdaros. Its death means the creation of a whole new ecosystem in the New World. The nutrients that result from the death of numerous monsters and Elders ignites the creation of new life. It was a beautiful thing to think about really. From death comes life and the cycle continues.

But the big question is. Where is Zorah now? The clues are all here but not an answer. Toka said that we should find the ones called the First Wyverians, the very first people to set foot in the New World.

And here we are now. After we finished our report to the Commander, we went back to our rooms and have a long deserved break. Well, Kazuma was still asleep, but me? I'm just gazing in wonder at the Elder of Lightning in front of me, just a few feet away from my bed. He still hasn't woken up. Given his injuries from his fight with Nergigante, I'm just happy that he survived at all.

Also, to the Eco Research Teams joy. They discovered that a Kirin's natural healing process greatly accelerates during its slumber. They watched in fascination as the slash and bite marks from Nergigante cauterizes and mends itself back together. But due to the intense burns he suffered from Zorah's lava, the healing process is significantly slowed due to his body concentrating into healing its burns first before the rest of his injuries.

I just sat there on the foot of my bed as I watch him breathe softly. I bet when I tell all my friends back home that I have a friendly Kirin with me, they would probably either tell me I'm nuts or that there was something wrong with the food I ate. Hah. Jokes on them, this Gatherer might eventually have her dream come true.

I gently stroked the front of his face and watched in happiness as I can feel him moving closer to my hand. This will definitely be a journey to remember. The New World really knows how to keep things interesting. I just hope that I'll be able to see it through the end.

I went in a little closer and was now lying on his belly. For an Elder that has armor that is deemed impenetrable, his scales are really soft and flexible, like a soft scaly pillow. My eyes were getting heavy as I covered my mouth in a yawn. And all I can think about before blacking out is one thing.

'I wonder if he would like a name…' was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

**AN: And here we go. Sorry for the slight delay, but my primary gaming mouse just broke and I had to rush a generic replacement yesterday. Still getting used to it but it's definitely smaller than my favorite one. But oh well… Here's the new chapter and I am VERY SCARED ABOUT THE RAJANG ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**Also, I'm taking suggestions on what will Kira choose for the Kirin's name. Not his pre-Kirin when he was still human name. But a name given by Kira.**

**This actually gave me a really interesting idea about Rajang and the Kirin duking it out, and the end result will be a good one, albeit extremely painful, but a good one nonetheless. Anyway I hope you like this filler this is FATALIS0217 saying… ICEBORNE!**


	16. Chapter 16 - New Understanding

**AN: Sorry for the Hiatus. But here's the next chapter. As well as I will be preoccupied for a while because of two things. Final exams, and Destiny 2. Way too addicting.**

**Also I would like to thank the reviewers who suggested some names for me and I decided on one of them. So thank you for the suggestions my precious readers and the fact that this is my most popular story yet. Is all thanks to you all to motivate me into writing this fic. Also I already have some sequels in mind for this story and it will be a crossover with 2 things that I love.**

**One is an anime, and the other is a game. I'll let you all guess what those two are. But it will be a long way until then.**

* * *

**(Astera) (4 hours later) (Kira's POV)**

***YAWN* **

Haaah… boy, that was just what the doctor ordered. Slowly getting up and getting off of my bed… wait… bed? I could've sworn I…

***NEIGH* **

Was the only indicator I needed as I looked to my left and saw Kirin looking at me. Those piercing red eyes were like staring into my very soul. I didn't really think this far ahead when he finally woke up, I mean, I know I developed a deep bond with him, but I don't know how he will react when he finds out that he's not exactly in 'friendly territory'. Saving those thoughts for later, I have to ease him on the situation.

I was about to try and tell him what's going on when he suddenly gets a bit close to me. Our faces were only a foot apart and he slowly bows his head as he points his pointy horn closer to my forehead. I begin to panic, thinking that he would impale me, but that was quickly thrown out the window as he gently touches my forehead with his horn.

***ZAP* **

"YEOOOWW!" I jumped back as I touched my forehead. Jeez, that really hurt, it felt like my brain shook from the inside out.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" I shouted at him. To my surprise, he slowly bows his head, like he was sad by my shouting. Aww… I feel kinda bad now. I went by his side and begun to slowly pet his face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell. You just kinda surprised me there Arashi." As I finished saying his name he looks at me in confusion.

"I decided to call you Arashi. Do you like it?" I asked, waiting for his reaction. His only reaction was nodding his head and nudged me to pet him again. I giggled, at least he likes his new name. I think, to him Kirin is more of a title than a name now that I think about it. Although, the problem now is on how will he react when he steps outside.

***GROWL***

Ugh… all this worrying is already making me hungry. Saving these thoughts after a quick snack, I went around to find my pack.

'Ugh… Where is it? I know I put it here some… oh?' I blinked as I see Arashi carrying my pack with his horn and presenting it in front of me. Blinking twice, I grabbed my pack and put it over my shoulder.

"Umm… thanks?" I said. Although it was really weird, I didn't even say anything. All I did was…

'Hold on a minute. Arashi?' I said loudly in my thoughts. And to my surprise, he looked at me, almost like waiting for something. Did he just… Can he?

'Can you hear me inside my head?' I ask in my head, and my eyes only widen in shock as he nods his head in confirmation. He suddenly jumps a bit in surprise as I begin to cry out in amazement.

"This is amazing! This is… I mean this... This is practically something new! Wait right here! I have to get Kazuma!" I squealed as I wasted no time and dragged Kazuma from his training grounds. I think I might've left a trail of dust in my haste, but I don't care because this could be groundbreaking when it comes to the mysteries of the Elder's.

We made it back in under a minute because I couldn't wait to see Kazuma's reaction to this new development.

"Alright Kira. What happened that you had to drag me all the way back to your room?" Kazuma questions me as he crosses his arms and gave a scathing look at me. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry, but there's something amazing I want to show you. Arashi!" I shouted as Arashi steps into the room. Kazuma just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Arashi? You named him?" He asks.

"Yup! And he seems to like it, right boy?" I said as I begin to pet his face. Boy, he really likes his chin scratched. Kazuma just gave a deep sigh.

"So? What's the big news?"

"Okay, this may sound a bit bizarre but, I need you to think of an order to Arashi here." I said as I patted Arashi's nose. Kazuma just looks at me like some weirdo and with a heavy sigh he did it anyway, already used to my antics.

I can tell Kazuma's in deep thought, but Arashi isn't moving or following anything at all. I tried to do it myself this time. And I thought of Arashi tapping his hoof twice. And there it is, he tapped his hoof twice.

"So? What's that all about?" Kazuma asks me with a confused look on his face.

"Weird. I guess it only works for me, I think." I began to explain to him that Arashi somehow can read my thoughts and commands. And it looks like he only listens to me, or is it because of what he did earlier. Nevertheless, this still is a breakthrough for all of us.

A few minutes later, Kazuma and I requested the Commander to gather all the Researchers for an important meeting. He didn't question why though, knowing that me and my partner made the request, so he already knows that it will be important.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather around. Jiro stood beside his grandfather, while me and Kazuma stood beside him. The Eco researchers were already getting anxious at what we discovered so I didn't hesitate into get straight to the point.

"Okay, everyone I'm very thankful that you gathered all here on such short notice. But recent events has led me and Kazuma to discover something new with our resident Elder." I finished as I quickly went to my room and gestured for Arashi to come with me.

While some of the Scholars were still a bit tense with Arashi, the Eco researchers didn't hesitate to ready their writing materials and record everything that is to come.

"Okay boy. I hope you're listening." I said to Arashi as I went behind Jiro.

"Okay Jiro, I need you to put your hands behind your back and give me a number."

"Uh? Okay?" Jiro said confusedly as he did and presented four fingers to me. Just to note that I'm behind Jiro while Arashi is in front of everyone.

Then I projected my thought loudly to Arashi and say to tap his hoof four times. Everyone was confused at why he did that. However, Jiro and the Commander were now looking thoughtful. Jiro presented another number of fingers to me, this time it was seven. Once again I thought of the number of times to tap and again, Arashi tapped his hoof four times.

"Umm… So… What is the point in all of that?" A confused scholar asks. The Commander then cleared his throat, signaling for everyone to pay attention.

"Kira. If what I'm seeing is true, then… Hmm… Let me try something." He finishes as he stares intently at Arashi. The two were having a staring contest before the Commander receded. He then turned his gaze towards me and whispers something in my ear. I nodded my head and begin to thought on what the Commander said to me.

Everyone jumped back when Arashi's horn lighted up, storm clouds were slowly being created around Astera when I thought to Arashi that it was time to stop. His horn stopped glowing and the clouds began to disperse. A look of acknowledgement dawned onto the Commander's face.

Then I began to explain on how Arashi seems to make a bond with me that causes him to read my thoughts and requests. Most of the Researchers were skeptical about that and they did some testing of their own. It took almost an entire hour to convince them that what I explained was the truth.

The Eco Researchers were having a field day at this new development and begin to scribble down everything I said about our new bond. Kazuma even had a theory about Arashi's bond with me.

"I think this might be the case, because you were the one who saved him back then. Maybe that strengthened your bond with him even more?" Kazuma theorized. Nonetheless, the Researchers took that probability into account.

After the meeting was over. Me, Kazuma, and Arashi went to the Canteen for dinner. The Chef was a bit confused on what to serve Arashi, but after a brief explanation on his diet, he brought him an entire barrel full of thunderbugs which he gobbled up happily. Then it was time to hit the hay, so to speak.

Luckily my room has more than enough space to house Arashi. I didn't really like the thought in putting him in the Arena cages, also that might severely affect my newfound bond with him. But it didn't really matter because Arashi is really comfortable to sleep with. And after the day we've had, maybe we're getting closer in understanding Elder's, as well as the New World. Who knows, maybe we'll get to discover if other Elder's feel the same as Arashi when it comes to Humans and Wyverians.

* * *

**AN: And that's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm feeling very sick right now and I forced myself to finish this one so it may seem rushed and confusing, but there's a reason why the newly named Arashi is being submissive. It will be explained in the next chapter. I'll be busy for a while due to Final exams and other things, as well as getting better from this fever.**

**This is Fatalis0217 saying, Iceborne.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Golden Hell

**AN: Thank you all for the support my fellow readers and writers. Sorry for the hiatus, but after the exams, my family and I went to Hong Kong Kowloon City on a package tour. And the new semester just came this week and it's been a hassle to finish. So here's a surprise chapter. I say surprise because this will be a bit different than in cannon. Because I know those who played MH World knows what's supposed to happen next.**

* * *

**(Ancient Forest: Daytime) (Arashi's POV)**

Ugh… My body's still sore, even when it's been 6 days since the Great Ravine. The damage that I sustained thanks to my sloppiness and Nergigante's relentless assault was almost fatal. If Kira were a second too late in saving me, then I was as good as its meal then. Luckily, I already planned on what I would do if I ever woke up in Astera.

I pulled a grateful and in debt card to Kira and pledged myself as her added partner or rider in this case. Plus, I got to eat all the Thunderbugs I want in the Canteen, though I would've loved to have a taste on Meowscular Chef's legendary cooking, but Elders can't be choosers.

So, after the new "discovery" of my obedience and deep bond with Kira, the Scholars were really trying to study me and see how I tick and did what I did with Kira. I sometimes catch the Huntsman or Senshin looking at me, as well as the scar he gave me after our little rumble. I often gave him a nod of acknowledgement and he returned it as well. I didn't need my EPS to find out what he's thinking.

Right now. Kira and Kazuma were riding on my back as I ventured towards the top of the Ancient Forest. The Commander finally gave Kira and Kazuma, and by extension me, the quest to find the First Wyverian. I already knew where he is and gestured for Kira and Kazuma to hop on my back. Kira gleefully hopped on, while Kazuma was a bit reluctant. I skimmed through his thoughts and found that he still is a bit reluctant to hop on a Monster without stabbing it repeatedly.

Regardless, we have a quest to do and I know that with each moment wasted, Zorah is slowly making its way towards the heart of the New World. But during the journey in the Ancient Forest, everything was almost as silent as the grave. Not only that. Either my EPS is going on the frits or that there is practically no large biological life in the forest now. I can't even sense the Aptonoths. It's like something either driven them all off, or worse. Still, I can't shake this feeling in my stomach.

It took a good hour until we reached the top of the tree where the First Wyverian resides. The reason for that is because Kira mentally told me to go for the scenic route of the walk. Meaning, every area within the Ancient Forest. Also, that's when I couldn't sense any sizable biological life at all. Another strange part in all of this is that the Rathalos that was supposed to attack us should've been here by now. But once again, I can't sense any large life signs anywhere.

I couldn't fit under the thick vines towards the area where the First Wyverian lives so Kira and Kazuma had to get off and went on ahead while I wait here.

**(25 minutes later)**

Okay, this is taking a lot longer than in the game. What in the New World are they doing in there? Isn't the First Wyverian just going to tell them that he will only tell them where Zorah is if they, and by extension me, kill the Rathalos here, and the Diablos at the Wildspire Wastes. Something is going on. I can understand the minor appearance of Nargacuga's species here, but this is a whole new change in the timeline.

Finally, after another 15 minutes of waiting they finally crawled out of there. Strange thing is, they were sporting some contemplated looks on their faces. I scanned their thoughts and heard what I needed, that confirmed my suspicions. The Wyverian told them something else, instead of what was supposed to be told to them. From proving themselves worthy by slaying the Apex Monsters of Earth and Sky.

Now he said that they must purge the scourge of the world before it devours them all.

'Why does that word seem familiar. I just can't place what monster it is.' I thought as I walked towards Kira and Kazuma. But, suddenly I froze as I felt a large bio signature entered my field of detection. Two signatures to be exact. One is slightly fading, which means that the thing chasing it is probably what we're looking for.

I neighed towards Kira and gestured for the two of them to hop on. They both nodded and Kira gave the mental command to go. And I didn't hesitate to jump off the tree, Kira cried in glee as we free fall down the highest point of the Ancient forest. I can feel the two signatures heading for Area 1.

I bolted as fast as I could without causing discomfort for my two passengers. I can feel the other bio signature dying fast, which means this monster has to be a high ranking one in order to prey on another large monster.

"**GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

I stopped and froze as I heard the roar that was a mix of a Tiger and a T-rex.

'No… It can't be here already…' I froze in my thoughts as I piece together the clues from earlier.

No signs of small to large monsters in the area.

No Rathalos during the way to the top.

Purge it before it **"Devours"** us all.

And what I failed to mention earlier is the numerous splatters of blood within the deep woods of the Ancient Forest.

There can only be one monster that can do all of that.

And even then, I still stare in horror at the monster that has earned the name **"The World Eater"**

Feasting on the mutilated corpse of an Anjanath is a monster that is an affront against nature itself. But the worst has yet to come for what it truly is in front of the three us.

A beast of pure raw muscle and brutal strength is bad enough, but adding to what it is now is a whole lot worse.

'Crap… It's a **Starving** one…' Were my final thoughts before Kira and Kazuma hopped off me and begin to prepare themselves for one of the most brutal fights of our entire lives.

'I think I'd rather take Nergigante on right now, rather than this Golden Hell…'

* * *

**AN: Yep… Three guesses on what that thing is. This is the first divergence of the original cannon of Monster Hunter World. What do you think? Did it fit well? Also, yes, this chapter is more of an introduction to this Monster like the one with the Purple Hermitaur. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter, tell me in the reviews on what you think with this twist. This is Fatalis0217 saying. ICEBORNE!**


	18. Chapter 18 The World Eater 1

**(Ancient Forest) (Arashi's POV)**

**'Do you ever feel the odd mixture of excitement and mortal terror? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now.'** I thought out loud as I gazed upon on of the most terrifying monsters in the MH Universe. The Deviljho itself. What's even worse for the New World and us is that it's not even a normal type, in fact, I would've preferred a tempered one. But nope, the universe saw it fit for me to go face to face with something even worse.

'**The Starving Deviljho'**

Even from this distance, I can feel the intense body heat it's giving off. And I didn't need to look to see that Kazuma and Kira were shaking in fear, they weren't strong or prepared enough for this type of battle, heck, Zorah Magdaros is more manageable than this thing. However, we have no other choice, if we leave this thing to its own accord, then the entire ecosystem of the New World will be dragged into near or complete extinction.

For a Brute Wyvern category monster. This thing is right up there on the class of Elder's. The raw physical force of this thing alone can stop a Diablos that is charging at it at full force into a complete halt and still lift it up and slam it into the ground like it weighed almost next to nothing.

What really puzzles me when it comes to the New World is. How in the name of Fatalis do these things get here in the first place? The Daimyo Hermitaur I can understand, the Nargacuga, still understandable. But a wandering eating machine that has no means of flight or swimming capabilities is just plain bizarre. There has to be some kind of secret passage that connects the Old and New World together.

Saving these thoughts for later. Right now, Kira and Kazuma need to get their heads together because this will be a close battle. Fortunately for all of us Deviljho's are naturally weak against electricity. Unfortunately, the Jho also has my elemental weakness, and since it's a Starving one its dragon element is on another level. I haven't experienced what will happen to me if I get hit, but I bet it won't be pretty for me.

I nudged Kira lightly gaining her attention.

"What's the matter Arashi?" She whispers, careful in preventing any noise that might attract the Jho's attention towards us. Now that I got both of their attentions, I showed them lighting my horn with electricity and pointing it towards the Jho. Kira's eyes slightly widen in realization.

"Of course. Deviljho's all have a severe weakness to lightning element." Kira says.

"But don't forget, it still has Arashi's and every Elder's weakness." Kazuma pointed.

"I know. We just have to be careful and go for hit and run tactics. We have to be one hundred percent aware on this one. Are you sure you're up for this Arashi?" Kira asks worriedly. I nodded my head in confirmation and took a stance as I begin charging up. Kira and Kazuma both shared a nod at one another in understanding and went to their positions.

Kira went for cover at a distance readying her electric ammo, while Kazuma wore his Ghillie Mantle in order to get a bit closer to it without alerting his presence. My body begins to crackle with electricity. Concentrating everything on the tip of my horn I was ready to release it.

**'Special Beam Lighting!'** I called out as the condensed beam of pure lightning went straight for the Starving Deviljho's side.

**KKKRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOM!**

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR**

I was slightly surprised that the attack didn't even make a dent on it, but my true intention was to stun it. And it worked, it's beginning to spasm sporadically as it tries to fight the paralysis. That was the signal for Kira and Kazuma to strike. Kazuma took off his Ghillie Mantle and pole vaulted over and landed on its back. He begins to repeatedly stab it over and over again, while Kira begins to spray it with electric bullets right at its face. As for me, I kept up with the lightning strikes on the spots where Kazuma isn't attacking.

But I don't really know if we're hurting it or just downright pissing it off. Because when the paralysis wore off, the red markings on its entire body begin to glow a menacing bright red. Kazuma kept a steady balance as he doesn't let up on the attack on its back. Same goes for Kira, but she's now having a difficult time aiming since the Deviljho is going nuts on trying to get Kazuma off its back. And I stopped the lighting barrage because I might accidentally hit Kazuma.

Kazuma couldn't hold on any longer and fell off its back. He landed on his back with a groan of slight pain. The Jho lifted its foot up, aiming to stomp on Kazuma. Not on my watch Jhoey. With a quick burst of Overcharge, I charged in and jabbed my horn on its other foot. My horn dug deep into its leg and it fell over due to the sudden pain.

Kazuma recovered and went in for some quick slashes as it's down and trying to get up. As I pulled out my horn from its leg I suddenly feel strange. It feels like my control over my lightning is getting weaker, I also noticed that I lost my Overcharge state. I suddenly widened my eyes in realization and felt something on my horn.

**'Crap, the blood also has some potent Dragon elements on it.'** I cursed as I suddenly realized the mistake on my part. My control is slightly shot but I can still attack. The Jho got back on its feet and begins to go on a rampage. I quickly run away when it fires its dragon's breath attack. You know in the game, the Jho's Dragon's breath looks like a cloud of black and red smoke. But here, in the real world, it was like a condensed ash cloud that's crackling with red lightning that I don't think that's natural electricity.

Still despite all our attacks, all it seems to do is make this thing go crazier than usual. All we can do for the moment is dodge and run away from it. And Kira's bullets are nearly running out, at this rate we might need to retreat. But we have no choice, if we don't take this thing out right here and now then it will just keep eating until every living thing goes extinct.

My attention suddenly went to the Jho as it gazed its attention on Kira. Kira also realized this and quickly begins to fall back. But the Jho can easily catch up to her. With my control still shot I still can't access my Charge abilities. Even with my element advantage, it still isn't enough to take this thing down.

I quickly galloped at full speed without the help of my Overcharge and just hope I could make it in time. I ran as fast as I could but I know I won't be able to make it in time. Time seems to slow down as there wasn't enough time to get Kira on me. So I have no other options, and I know this will probably kill me.

* * *

**(Kira's POV) **

I can feel my heart leaping up to my throat as I try to run as fast as I can. The Starving Deviljho just a few feet behind me. This really wasn't how I imagined I would go out, getting eaten alive by the Golden World Eater really wasn't how I pictured it would go. But I have no regrets if it reached up to this point, because I did what no other Hunter or Handler could ever have achieved.

'Befriending an Elder and be the first to actually ride one like a real horse, and be its first friend.' I lived a good and yet somewhat short life but I know the risks of going on quests like these. All I could hope now is believing in Kazuma and Arashi to take this thing down. I started to tire and I can feel the Jho just behind me. I closed my eyes, resigning to my fate.

Suddenly I opened my eyes to the feeling of flying off. I saw Arashi, he pushed me away as the Deviljho clamps its jagged jaw on his body. I screamed as I witness my other partner being flailed around like a rag doll. Despite Arashi's natural element and the Jho elemental weakness to said element it was determined to kill him.

I didn't waste another second as I begin to fire round after round, but my bullets were hardly doing anything. The Deviljho just snaps its jaw tighter on Arashi. I didn't notice the tears running down my face as I hear the echoing cries of Arashi in absolute agony. I can't even image what it would feel like being in the jaws of a Brute monster that eats its prey alive.

I saw Kazuma yelling a battle cry as he pole vaults on top of its head and begins to stab its thick skull. However, he only made Arashi's situation worse, now the Jho begins to slam him on the ground repeatedly and my heart almost stopped when I saw Arashi going limp when the Jho slammed him one last time before throwing him away and crash landing him on a fallen tree.

I quickly ran towards Arashi as Kazuma kept the Jho busy.

'No, not again. Not again.' My thoughts raced through me, as memories of Arashi's situation after Nergigante's assault. I quickly knelt beside me and began to administer some mega potions on his wounds. It was worse than I thought. Arashi is bleeding a lot due to the corrosive saliva of the Deviljho. And his lighting is almost going out. Taking out practically almost every healing item I have, I begin to quickly administer it as well as pushing a bandage over the wounds to help stop or at least lessen the bleeding.

"Oooofff…" I heard Kazuma as he landed right next to us. I widen my eyes in horror as I gaze upon the Starving Deviljho charging right for us. I closed my eyes and hugged Arashi and Kazuma tightly, praying at the very least that this would end quick.

***FLING* *FLASH***

I heard the sound of the Deviljho crying out in pain. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jiro and the Huntsman standing in front of us, their weapons were at the ready.

"Sorry for the delay. You guys alright?" Jiro says as he charges at the Deviljho with his Greatsword. Then I heard Kazuma and saw that he was slowly getting back on his feet and gave a slight chuckle.

"Ugh… hehehehe… What took you guys so damn long?" Kazuma groans as he drank a mega potion and a demondrug.

"Sorry, we took the scenic route to get here." The Huntsman or Senshin said his reply. He and Kazuma drew their respective weapons. Senshin's Rathian Long Sword and Kazuma's Insect Glaive. Senshin charged in and Kazuma looks at us.

"Stay here and take care of him Kira. We'll take it from here." He says

"But… How?" I questioned, how did they get here and how did they know we were in trouble? Kazuma looked towards the far right and I followed his gaze and saw it.

* * *

**(Minutes Earlier) (3****rd**** Person POV)**

During the fight, after the Deviljho stood back up on its feet Kazuma reached into his back pack and placed the item on the ground. A bright flare flew high in the sky as the Deviljho was distracted with Kira and Arashi was about to save her and take the chomp.

* * *

**(Back to the present) (Kira's POV)**

I finally understood, and I couldn't be any happier to be alive. But now, with the Jho preoccupied with Kazuma, Jiro, and Senshin I can finally set my focus on stabilizing Arashi.

"Just hang in there. I'll get you through this. I'll save you. Just like how you saved me." I whispered to myself as I begin to treat Arashi.

* * *

**AN: WOOOOOOWEEEEEE. This was a lot more fun to write than the other battle chapters. So yeah, our MC Kirin got his hide slammed into next week, but this time it was for a noble cause. And the next chapter will feature 3 Pro hunters taking on the Legendary Brute Wyvern. So I hope you like the chapter, if you did tell what did you think of it. This is Fatalis0217 saying. BEWARE THE GREAT APE!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The World Eater (End)

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. But I just got into playing Iceborne since January 10, it finally released in PC and I've playing nonstop that my eyes almost melted out of their sockets. Also due to a nearby volcano erupting just last week, I've also have been busy with a lot of ash fall cleanups. So thank you for the favs and follows and here's chapter 19.**

* * *

**(Ancient Forest: 3****rd**** person POV)**

Three Hunters, each is in a league of their own. Kazuma of the Fifth Fleet, Jiro the Field Team Leader, and last but not the very least, Senshin one of the Legendary Veteran Hunters of the Old World.

Kazuma has faced very few Deviljhos in the Old World given that they were a nomadic species of Brute Wyvern, even fewer for a Variant Deviljho and he has only slain one Starving Deviljho, and that battle almost was his last if it weren't for his faithful Palico saving his skin at the last second via bomb to the face.

Jiro has slain his own fair share of Deviljhos with his Grandfather and the Admiral before when he was an A list Hunter when being taught on how to slay or capture the species. But he has never faced a variant of it before, so this will be a first for him, but that did not mean he was shaking in fear. In truth, he's shaking in anticipation for a new experience and his Greatsword is thirsty for a good fight.

Senshin has a track record for hunting down Monsters like this back home. And almost just as much for Variant species. Back in his prime days as a Hunter he usually hunts solo, but sometimes he and his team, Sojiro who is now the Commander of Astera, Torakka who's a tracker for the Third Fleet, Shekai who is roaming around the New World looking for something, and Meowscular who is now the head chef for Astera. He can still remember his old friend and rival Tsuteiku who is now Admiral. He always remembered how they competed on who would slay their hunt first.

Senshin was a legend when it comes in any sort of blade weapon, his strength was enough that he can wield a Greatsword with one hand and swing it like he was swinging his Longswords. But Tsuteiku was a legend for mostly slaying monsters with his bare hands, his favored weapon of choice is either the Greatsword or the Crushing Hammer. But regardless, both were always going for a draw in the end. They slay monsters in droves and somehow ends them being tied, and so an eternal rivalry was born. But both treat the other like brothers.

Senshin looked to his left, his friend's grandson and more so his own student stands at the ready, and to his right one of the rising stars of Astera, Kazuma. In all his years as a Hunter he has never seen a stranger duo than Kazuma and his partner Kira. On paper Kira is his Handler, but to the shock of the people of Astera they have never seen a Handler assist their Hunter in such a direct way before that the Commander updated her file as both a Handler as well as a Hunter. Even stranger for her is that she was able to befriend an Elder Dragon and even got it or him in her case to save her life like they've been friend for a long time.

He almost feels bad for all the Kirins he had slain back then.

He now focuses on the task at hand, it has been years since he's seen a Starving Jho and it's just as menacing as he remembered it to be. Hopefully his age doesn't get to him right now.

"You boys ready for the big leagues?" Senshin asks tauntingly. Already knowing the answer.

"Heh. Just try not to hurt your back old man." Jiro taunts back. With Kazuma just readying himself, his Insect Glaive already set to vault over onto its back.

"Hah! Well then, let's HUNT!" Senshin battle cried the last part before charging at the Deviljho. Jiro followed suit along with Kazuma.

The Starving Jho sees their assault and lifts its head up and roars its dragon breath towards them.

Jiro uses his Greatsword as a shield. Kazuma vaults up high. Although, Kazuma's eyes slightly widen in shock when he saw Senshin uses his own Longsword to pole vault over the attack. And with a great demonstration of strength and speed, Senshin uses his one hand on the Longsword and spin slashes the Jho's back, breaking some of the protruding spines on its back.

The Deviljho rears back due to the pain. Jiro uses this as the opening he needed to attack. He lifts his Greatsword high and slams it down, slashing the Jho's thick hide.

Meanwhile Kazuma landed on its back and begins hacking and slashing it as he retains his balance.

The Starving Deviljho then begins to glow a menacing shade of red and roars very powerfully, knocking Kazuma of its back, and even slightly pushing back Jiro and Senshin.

"Well, somebody's mad." Kazuma quips as they focus on hit and run tactics on the berserk Brute Wyvern. Kazuma vaulting over and slashing behind it. Jiro was attacking when it was focused on someone else. While Senshin is dodging its efforts to chomp him into two.

The Starving Deviljho is littered with slash wounds, but has made no indication of getting weaker. It rears its head back and breaths its dragon breath in a 360 motion. Jiro was in mid swing when the attack hits him directly. Kazuma was also knocked back due to just landing on the ground.

Both hunters rolled to a halt and begin coughing due to the dragonblight. Kazuma's insect also lost its element status temporarily. The jho was now on them and was about to devour them. Senshin took this opening and begins to prepare one of the most powerful Longsword techniques. He charges and stabs the Jho's left foot. It cries in pain before Senshin pulls back and uses his Longsword as a pole vault again and goes up high.

"TAKE THIS!" Senshin slashes down, performing the Spirit Helm Breaker. The force of the attack was strong enough that Senshin cuts clean through the Deviljho's tail. The said appendage now fell off. Along with the Starving Jho fell down due to the intense pain of losing its tail.

"Come on you, two get up! This isn't the time to take a nap!" Senshin shouts at the two as they downed their own potions, gaining their strength back.

"Sorry about that! Come on Kazuma, we can't let this old fossil show us up!" Jiro says to Kazuma, who smirks and nods in determination. The Jho just got back up on its feet but has a bit of difficulty in standing up right. Due to it losing good portion of its tail, its balance is now shot and easier to lose its footing. But it was now very angry and charges at the three of them in a blind rage.

The three leapt back and used its reckless attacking to strike back. When it focuses on someone else, the others take their shots. This repeated for a while until the Deviljho begins showing signs of fatigue. Once it finishes its attack, it hangs its head low and it begins to breathe heavily, its corrosive saliva drips from its maw.

"Alright. Let's finish it off!" Senshin says.

"Right!" Kazuma and Jiro said at the same time.

The three hunters charged at it. Senshin attacks first, stabbing it on the foot causing the Jho lose its balance and fall down, he vaults up high again and slashes down for another Spirit Helm breaker. Kazuma uses his Glaive to stab the Jho deep in its chest, where its heart is. And finally, Jiro finishes his full power slash. He brings down his Greatsword with all his might and it was enough to partially decapitate the Starving Deviljho. Even with its head practically almost falling off the Jho still struggled for a few more seconds before fully going limp, taking its last breath.

With it now truly dead, the three Hunters can now catch their breath, their bodies were running on fumes as of now. Jiro pulled his Greatsword out of the Jho's neck. Kazuma had to use all his remaining strength to pull out his Glaive out of its chest. While Senshin just sat down and begins to catch his breath.

"Damn… Hah… Hah… I'm getting too old for this crap… Hahaha…" Senshin gives a chuckle as Jiro and Kazuma follows his example.

"Hah! Not bad for an old man." Jiro says.

"I'll say… I've only heard stories about you and your Team sir." Kazuma says.

"Heh… You two weren't that bad yourselves… and just call me Senshin kid… you earned that much at least." Senshin says as he waves it off, not being much for formality himself. Hopefully the Ecosystem wasn't too badly damaged by the Starving Jho's rampage.

"ARASHI!" The Three hunters snapped to look at Kira shouting towards a limping Arashi. The Kirin in question was limping towards the Ancient Forest giving one last look towards Kira before disappearing in the foliage. With Kira just kneeling and tears were pooling out of her eyes.

* * *

**AN: And that's another chapter done. Whoooweee this one was a conflict within itself to write. Also I would like to say on how I love how they added the Special sheathe move for the longsword in Iceborne. Also I love on how you guys are liking this story so far. And with the added effect of Iceborne's story, this will definitely give me a lot of ideas for this story. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the wait. If you liked it tell me in the reviews bellow on what your opinion of it is. And the new twist on Arashi limping away. This is Fatalis0217 saying! ICEBORNE IS FINALLY ON STEAM!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Ancient Awakening

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry, but someone pointed out that this chapter was freaking terrible and they were right, so I rewrote the second half of this chapter. A shout out will be on the end of this chapter. Anyways I hope this is better than the last one.**

* * *

**(Coral Highlands) (6 days after the World Eater) (3****rd**** person POV)**

***KKRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"** Arashi cries as the Elder of Lightning blasted a coral bed with another bolt of lightning that completely obliterated the entire structure. It has been six days since the Starving Deviljho battle and the reincarnated Elder has been releasing plenty of pent up frustration.

Frustration that despite all his power over a Deviljho's elemental weakness, he was still pummeled to near death once again. The wounds have healed recently, but the scars, both physical and mental, remained as a reminder of his blunder. The jagged teeth marks of the Deviljho biting down on him were visible on his hide from the way the Deviljho handled him. While he knew by saving Kira this would happen, he still blames himself for not using his strongest attacks from the start.

For example, when the Deviljho targeted Kira, he could've used his Lightning Lance attack to spear through the Deviljho or at the very least make it stumble and fall on its side. Or he could have used Lightning Stream and a Charged Lightning Strike to paralyze it. After the first brush with death against Nergigante, he thought that he had learned his lesson on tunnel vision. But it appears that it was far from learned.

Only sheer will power and fury for his blatant ignorance and slow thinking that he trudged through the Ancient Forest and rested there before making his way to the Coral Highlands. At the highest point of the Coral Highlands did he recharge his power and went on to vent his frustrations. While he was aware on how much damage he can do to the land before it became irreversible, it still did not ease the defeat he feels within his heart.

What he did not know though, was that his rampage has awoken something Ancient and undeniably powerful within the depths of the New World.

**(The Depths of the Elder's Recess)**

Within the Elder's Recess lies the echoing Cocoon of what will be soon known as the biggest threat to the New World when fully grown. However, there is another one slumbering within the confines of this Elder charged cave. Sleeping within a massive crystal is an Elder whose power over Lightning is only surpassed by the Father of Elders itself. Its crystal shattered and is awoken by something disturbing the delicate ecosystem of the New World. It stood up and stretched its legs before disappearing in a literal flash of lightning.

**(Coral Highlands)**

'What is wrong with me? How could I lose to an overgrown pickle? All these powers I possess and yet I still nearly died in the process…'Arashi thought, his head low in frustration. Lightning crackles on the tip of his horn as he prepares for another lightning strike.

However, this time the Lightning Strike hit something else and to his shock, the attack didn't seem to bother the newcomer at all.

'Who the-' was the only thought Arashi could make before a sudden impact blasted him away a good few feet to the ground. And when looks up he can see what it was. It was another Kirin, however this one is very different than him. This one was a lot bigger than him, about 1500 cm. or more. But, what is really noticeable was the mane that surrounds its entire head. Normal Kirins have fur on their head and chins and some on the side, but this one has a full on lion's mane, almost similar to the Admirals hairstyle.

What shocked Arashi the most is his inability to read this Kirin's thoughts, even when he tries to use his EPS, he is unable to get a single thought out of the Kirin. His eyes further widen in shock when the Kirin begins to Neigh… however, in his ears, he can hear it like it was speaking in English.

"**Why are you destroying this sacred land sparkling?"** The older Kirin's voice echoed throughout the area. Arashi, still a bit shaken, shook his head and tries to come up with an answer.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I do… not have any excuse to what I have caused here…" Arashi's tone was low and he bows his head in shame as well as a hint of fear. In front of him is no ordinary Kirin, nor is it even an Arch Tempered one. This Kirin is something else, something Ancient, something so powerful that it completely eclipses his own by a large margin. Judging on how it took his Lightning strike with relative stride, then he knows when he is completely outclassed.

"**What troubles you then sparkling? I can feel your negative energy from my resting place."** The Ancient Kirin spoke with a tone of an old sage. Arashi's body grew tense as his frustrations towards himself resurfaced, the rage on how his short mindedness has caused him more troubles than he thought possible. The fight with Nergigante should've been simple but his tunnel vision caused him to ignore the falling balls of lava and it almost cost him his life.

Deviljho, the fight could've been a bit more of a challenge than Nergigante, but he also got tunnel vision again and forgot to use his more powerful techniques and use it instead of stabbing his horn and inflicting himself with Elder Seal due to the intense dragon element a Starving Deviljho possesses. All of these powerful moves at his disposal and yet he was too stupid to use them right off the bat and finish the problem before it became a fatal encounter. As he was about to respond, the Ancient Kirin was already in front of him. Its gaze looking down upon him like a child, foal, or sparkling in Arashi's case. Its gaze then stopped at the scar on his eye, the scar left by his fight with the Huntsman.

"**So… it would seem that Humans and Wyverians have stepped foot on this sacred land…"** Arashi didn't know whether his tone was a good thing or a bad thing.

"**Is this concerning?"** Arashi said, trying to talk as casual and formal as possible, not knowing if there are any customs about Elders he doesn't know about? The Ancient Kirin just closed its eyes as the wind billows its majestic mane.

"**To the contrary. This is a blessing."** Was its reply. Arashi's eyes widen a bit at the answer, he would've thought that it would've been enraged that the New World has been discovered by humans and Wyverians. But saying that this was a good thing boggled his mind and yet, intrigued him.

"**May I ask why?" **Arashi asks. The Kirin lowers its head looking Arashi in the eye, it unnerved him that this could possibly be the highest point any Kirin could achieve should any live long enough to obtain this height and power. It almost reminds him of the power a White Fatalis can possess should it reach its most powerful form.

"**You are still young, and yet, why have you come to where we return to the earth and rest for the next cycle? Why come to where the Hunter thrives and hunts us down to make our final stand?"** It asked Arashi with its own question. And Arashi's mind wandered when it said 'Hunter', was it referring to Nergigante or the Guild Hunters? It's the only possible answer. The New World is basically Nergigante's feeding ground, especially when the Elders Crossing occurs. And the Guild Fleets were also here to study the Elders Crossing.

"**I can also sense that the Elder of the Molten Earth has come to return and rest, to bring forth new life… However, its journey towards its resting place is… changed somehow."** The Kirin said in a confused tone, however, it was also laced with worry.

My eyes widen slightly, that can only mean that Zorah is now moving towards the Everstream right into the heart of the New World. This isn't good. That can also only mean that Astera is now making its final attempt in driving it back. The Kirin saw my worry and nodded its head.

"**Follow me."** The Kirin said as it began to run in a certain direction. With no other choice I followed suit, only I can hope it wasn't too late and they can hold their ground.

**(The Everstream) (Kira's POV)**

"All right. Let's go over the operation." The Commander began. A lot of things happened the few days. After the Starving Deviljho and after Arashi limped away, I tried to go after him, I really did but the Huntsman told me to let him go, telling me this.

"Every warrior needs time to let off some steam after a defeat." He said to me, realizing that despite Arashi being different than most Elder's he still has one thing that Elder Dragons are known to have. Pride. It's in their very nature for Elder Dragons to have quite a bit of pride on themselves. That's the reason for the way they walk, always with their heads held up and standing tall. Realizing that, I reluctantly let him be.

I'll find him eventually again, but right now there is still a crisis at hand. After talking to the First Wyverian, and finishing their test for us, which is to conquer the Apex Monsters of the Ancient Forest and the Wildspire Waste. Fighting the Rathalos was simple enough, when it went airborne I fired it right of the sky, and when it lands my partner would cut it down.

Fighting the Diablos was tougher, it kept digging underground and bursting right at us. We barely managed because we capitalized on its weakness. Using its sensitive hearing against it, it gave us just enough time to damage it. After a grueling ordeal it finally went down. It took most of my ammunition on that hunt.

Once we finished the test, the First Wyverian revealed to us the secret of Zorah Magdaros. It's natural path towards its grave was changed and its now heading towards the Everstream. The First Wyverian told us that if it were to die there then the result would be cataclysmic. The New World would be set ablaze, turning the New World into nothing but smoke and ashes, along with everything living within it.

After we revealed this information with the Commander, he told us to gather around and gave us the news about how the Guild back home had responded to our request and gave us the supplies we needed and an insurance that we will repel Zorah Magdaros this time. I snapped out of memory lane as the Commander begin to proceed with the details of the operation.

"The Subterranean channels Zorah Magdaros is using continue deep underground. We'll have one shot to divert it here when it surfaces. If we let it slip by, it's out of our reach forever. That's why I'm breaking out the big guns." The Commander says as the ship that we are currently standing on shifts as the front twists to the left and reveals the very weapon every fortress has in order to repel almost every monster in existence.

"This is the Dragonator. We'll use it to drive Zorah back and divert it out into the open sea. The target will be coming at us full tilt, so your job is to wear it down and try to keep it in check. Be relentless. Are we clear here?"

"Yes, sir!" Every Hunter in the fleet said in unison.

"One more thing. Nergigante is bound to show up to try to make a mess of this. If it gets in our way, it's up to you to stop it. This whole operation rides on how well you do that. We can do this." The Commander then turns his head to the Huntsman.

"Senshin. Scout ahead. Signal us if you spot any trouble." Senshin nodded as he grabs his weapon. Then we heard the cries of a Wingdrake and Jiro dropped down.

"It's coming." That's all we needed to hear.

"MOVE OUT!" The Commander shouts.

"SIR!" We shouted as we whistled and latched on to our Wingdrakes.

This is it. The fate of the New World now depends on the outcome that happens today. No matter what, we will save the New World. We won't rest until we discover all of its secrets.

* * *

**AN: And here's the rewrite. I'm really sorry about the chapter 20, to be honest I was actually having food poisoning when I wrote that. But the Ancient Kirin is still a thing. And yes, the next chapter will be the End of the Zorah Arc. Also a shout out to _Univers One_ for pointing it out. Also, another shout out to _Loveless Nova_ for pointing out that Kazuma doesn't have a Palico Partner. There's a reason for that actually, and it involves on the reason why Kazuma went to the New World. Not telling though, hehehehe! Anyways, again sorry for the terrible last one I hope this one is at least better, tell me in the Reviews what you think.**

**Also I have a new story, a Witcher 3 one. And yes, knowing me by now it's another OC-Insert story only this time it's not a OC creature insert. This is Fatalis0217 saying. ALATREON!**


	21. Chapter 21 Zora Arc End

**(Location: Everstream) (Kira's POV)**

I know I've seen Zorah Magdaros before, I can still remember how we miserably failed at the Great Ravine. But landing on its back and taking it by scale is a really whole new perspective. I've studied almost every monster in every category, including the Legendary Apocalypse Elders "The Black Dragons".

I heard some even theorized that Zorah Magdaros is an old Dire Miralis, but that was debunked due to the difference between body structure and nature of monster. Zorah Magdaros is a migratory Elder while Dire Miralis is an Apocalypse Elder Dragon that can make the sea itself boil. But when it comes to sheer size then Zorah Magdaros takes the second place title, second to only the Legendary Serpent Dalamadur.

As we landed on Zorah's back we quickly went on to search for Zorah Magdaros' magma cores. Kazuma and I had a bit of an upgrade towards our equipment. Kazuma fashioned himself a new set of Rathalos armor and he changed his Insect Glaive to that of a Jyuratodus because of the needed element in this quest. As for me? I was a bit reluctant at first but Kazuma talked me into using the materials we got from the Starving Deviljho.

I was hesitant because I still have nightmares of it almost finishing me off if Arashi didn't save me back then. So I went and requested for a new Bowgun. After it was forged, I could feel the dragon element coursing in it. While in armor, Kazuma has the Rathalos set while I requested for the Diablos set, it's a little bit heavy but my body will get used to it. I snapped out of my musings when I heard Kazuma.

"Kira! Found the first magma core!" Kazuma exclaimed as we went to work, I loaded my water bullets and begin firing. Also, this new Bowgun has some serious kick in it despite being only a Light Bowgun. Kazuma waits as the magma begins spewing out magma as a defense mechanism. When it finally stops Kazuma went at it and kept on slashing until it suddenly lost its glow and goes dark.

"WHOA!" I shouted as the pain from attacking Zorah's magma core causes it to stumble.

"Alright Kira first magma core dealt with!" Kazuma said as he loaded a flare and launched it high. A bright green glow signaling our progress.

**(Location: Everstream Blockade)**

"Commander! First magma core destroyed!" The Serious Handler announced as she saw the green flare with her binoculars.

"Good! Are the binders ready?" The Commander asks.

"Binders ready Kota?" The Serious Handler calls to her partner Kota.

"Locked and load Mira!" Kota replies to his Handler Mira.

**(Location: Zorah Magdaros' back) **

"Kira, stalactite in range!" Kazuma says as we just finished climbing Zorah's peak. I can see the stalactite Jiro said that they rigged with explosives before the operation.

"Roger!" I aimed down my sights and fired at the explosive barrels. The result was intense. The stalactite on the ceiling dropped down and we had to brace ourselves as the impact causes Zorah to roar out in pain as the hit from the tip of the stalactite causes it to lose its footing a bit and tilts to the side to get rid of the stalactite that was left on its back. Good, our mission is to only weaken it enough for the Dragonator to deal maximum damage, enough to repel it out to the open sea.

We then feel it begin to shift. It's beginning to stand up! We slid down towards a hollow space that houses its second magma core. This one's a bit tougher since there isn't much space in this space and the magma core is bigger than the first one. I had to fire at it while holding on to a Cliffside since I don't want to be burned alive in molten magma, Kazuma was able to jump around and avoid the onslaught of magma from the core.

It took us a while but we were able to reduce it to its blackened state again, Zorah then returned to its normal position due to the pain. I fired the next green flare signaling the second magma core destroyed.

**(Location: Everstream Blockade)**

"Second magma core destroyed Commander!" Mira exclaimed as she and her partner Kota were now awaiting his next command.

"Good. Binders ready?" The Commander looked on as the fleet nodded in confirmation that they were armed and ready.

"FIRE!"

**(Location: Zorah Magdaros' back)**

We heard the sound of the Binder Ballistae hit their mark and Zorah flinched as it's temporarily immobile now. We climbed out of the magma core in its crater when a shadow flew over us.

"It's here!" Kazuma says as we dropped down to the base area where Arashi and Nergigante fought the first time around. And there in its fearsome appearance is the one who almost killed my Best Monster Friend.

**(Location: Everstream Blockade)**

"Stand at the ready! Nergigante is upon us" Senshin announced as he walks toward a hitching post.

"Heh… of course it is. Hunters! Prepare to intercept!" The Commander ordered and the rest of the fleet began to load up on ballista ammo.

"I'm coming with you Master!" Jiro says as he went with Senshin on the hitching post. Senshin let out a breath as he patted Jiro on the shoulder.

"Try to keep up then, kid." Senshin said before latching on a Wingdrake flying towards where Kira and Kazuma were.

"Game on old man!" Jiro replied as he latched on his Wingdrake.

**(Location: Zorah Magdaros' back)**

"JUMP!" I shouted as Kazuma vaulted over Nergigante and I shot at it a face full of dragon bullets. It recoiled in pain. Then it dug its claws deep and gave out an earsplitting roar signaling it's in rage mode. Kazuma then landed on its back and it began to try and shake off Kazuma. It left itself wide open for my attacks and I didn't stop firing. Round after round until I ran out of Dragon bullets, I then switched to Piercing.

I heard Zorah's back erupt and began to spew globs of lava. My mind suddenly reeled back to what happened to Arashi the first time. I saw one ball of lava arching towards Nergigante.

"Kazuma jump off!" I shouted as my partner looks up and sees the falling ball of molten rock. He jumps off in time and the ball of lava hit Nergigante directly, but it didn't seem to affect it that much since it just shook it off and is about to lunge at Kazuma.

***FLASH***

I closed my eyes as a bright flash went off in front of Nergigante.

"Sorry we're late!" Jiro's voice sounded off as he and the Huntsman Senshin landed and drew their weapons.

"On your feet kid!" Senshin says as he pulled Kazuma up to his feet.

"Let's do this!" I cried as all four of us stand at the ready. It's time for a little bit of payback!

**(Location: On a secret exit of a cave system just on the cliffs of the Everstream) (Arashi's POV)**

Seeing it on a screen is one thing, but looking at it in real life is a whole other level. I knew Zorah Magdaros is huge but this is like watching an island with an active volcano with legs. The sheer size of it completely dwarfs most monsters. Even Lao Shan Lung is but a small hill compared to this living volcanic island.

Earlier the Ancient Kirin told me to follow him and he lead me to a series of deep tunnels that span all across the depths of the New World. I never imagined that the New World had a network like this. I also was about to enter the fray when I saw Nergigante engage Kira and Kazuma. But he told me to stand by and watch, telling me that I wasn't strong enough. I argued that I had plenty of options in my arsenal that could finish the fight already.

"**And yet you nearly died twice. Despite the power you claim to possess, you do not have the skills yet to fully understand them."** Was his refute to me. I couldn't really argue with him because he's right. Despite my new found powerful techniques I actually did a Resurrection of F thing.

Like the first time Frieza achieved Golden Form he immediately rushed to Earth without bothering to master the form and it burned him out too quickly. That's my problem since arriving here, I recreate a technique and I didn't really bother to refine it. Just like Hit said.

"**What matters most is not raw power but the skill by which you hone it."**

I knew that despite these attacks it takes a lot out of me despite how hard I try to ignore the strain just by using one big move. Even when I've been using Overcharge and Supercharge frequently, the strain on my body is still noticeable. I need more time to train and fully understand this new body.

***GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH***

I was snapped out of my musings and didn't realize that it was already in the final stretch of the Repelling Operation. I can see the entire Guild Fleet firing all they got on repelling this walking volcanic island. I wanted to help, I really would've obliged, but one look from the Older Kirin beside me is preventing me from intervening. All I can do for now is watch and hope all is according to the game.

**(Location: Everstream Blockade) (Kira's POV)**

"FIRE!" Kazuma shouted as we finished loading up the cannons. It was an intense fight, and while we didn't kill Nergigante we did manage to repel it and with a parting gift from me. When Kazuma was able to catch it off balance, causing it to fall on its side I was able to hit it with a Wyvern shot straight to its ugly face! It escaped with one less horn on its head! That was for Arashi!

But now it was time for the moment of truth. The fate of the entire New World depends on this mission, if we succeed then we saved the New World, if we fail then everything here will be burned into a fiery wasteland leaving nothing but memories of those who survive, if any could survive the cataclysm.

***GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH***

Zorah Magdaros' mouth begins to glow signaling its most devastating attack.

"The Blockade won't be able to stand against that attack! We've got to stop it from firing!" The Commander said as he and the Huntsman were firing all they've got on their cannon.

I looked around for anything to stop or at least divert it.

"Kira! Use this!" Jiro said as he handed me a Binding Ballista shot.

"Alright!" I said as I loaded and attached the chain that was linked to the Ballista head. I can hear Zorah Magdaros finishing its charging I got but one shot at this.

I then carefully aimed at its snout.

"FIRE!" The shot aimed true and I didn't hesitate to use the reeling mechanism on the Ballista. The tip of the ballista shot dug deep enough on its snout that it turned to the left and misfired.

"Great job Kira! Hunters give it everything you've got!" The Commander shouted as the misfire caused the rest of the fleet to gain hope and boosted morale. Every cannon fired all at once and the barrage causes Zorah Magdaros to reel back and I think it's panting in exhaustion.

"Commander, this is it! The chance we've been waiting for!" I shouted to the Commander on board on the ship with the Dragonator!

"All right! This is the last phase!" The commander said as he turned around towards Jiro.

"Where's my Dragonator?"

"Ready when you are!" Jiro said as that was all the confirmation the Commander needed.

"FIRE!" Senshin pushed the lever and the result was instantaneous.

***GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH***

Zorah Magdaros roared in pain as the Dragonator pierced its rocky hide. It fell on its side and the splash causes a wave that crashed towards us. It then begins to swim towards the exit of the Everstream.

WE DID IT WE REALLY DID IT!

"WE DID IT!" I shouted as the rest of the Fleet followed and cheered, celebrating the success of the operation. I saw the Commander give a breath of relief.

"It's over." The Commander said as the Huntsman dropped his weapon and sat down on the deck.

"Yes. It only took 40 years." I don't know if he was serious or was using sarcasm.

I was still looking over the horizon to where Zorah Magdaros is heading. I then saw Kazuma standing right beside me, he places his hand on my shoulder.

"We did it Kira!" He says with a grin on his face, I couldn't help but return one back. Hehehe. I then grab my book and open it to see the leaf that I got from one our adventures here in the New World. I took one look more before I released it and the wind blew it out towards the New World.

"Still thinking about Arashi?" Kazuma asks me. I close my eyes and just gave a smile.

"Yeah…" I sighed, still worried about my Elder Dragon friend.

"I'm sure he's still out there. Hey, maybe we should go out on an expedition and look for him." Kazuma offers. I actually smirked at what he just said. Hehehe, you should've worded that out more carefully partner.

"My, my Kazuma. Are you asking your own handler out~?" I asked coyly with a teasing smirk on my face. I can barely hold my laughter as I watch him trying to save face. Hehehehe. At least I can enjoy some peace and quiet for now. Wherever you are Arashi, I know we'll meet again. I let out a breath and left my flustered partner behind, for now it's time for a celebratory feast!

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the really long hiatus guys. I've been really dry on Monster Hunter since the delay on Alatreon. But at least I can finish the Zorah arc here.**

**And yes I decided to name the Serious Handler and her partner. I'll leave you to guys why I chose their names, here's a hint on one "God Eater".**

** Also, I usually like to surprise you guys with new twists but I guess you can figure this out on your own. Eventually as this story progresses I will be doing, somewhat of a story crossover.**

***Wink, wink* *Hint, hint***

**With one of my new stories. So I hope you guys like this and hopefully I realistically put this chapter together when it came to the quest progression. This is Fatalis0217 saying. ALATREON! **


End file.
